Magic within Everything
by rollingbell
Summary: Crossover story: Sweetpeas27 - 1st Aladdin - Traveling In Agrabah Piratewizardtheif - 2nd Aladdin - Genies and Jinxes 2: Jafar's Back! Xx Rebel Writer xX - 3rd Aladdin - Biggest Wish. Jade Marston and Lila swan are taken by a mysteries Portal who makes them travel through worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover story involving two of my OC's Lila Swan and Jade Marston. The story their entering is Sweetpies27 Story Traveling in Agrabah involving the first movie I'm going to take one of her characters out for the way I'm writing this story crossover and because its mainly an Aladdin fan fiction it is going to stay in the Aladdin main area.**

**I'm going to be doing a series of Aladdin OC's crossovers.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

_Traveling in Agrabah _

_Chapter 1_

_1710_

The city of Agrabah a city which a young British Victorian lady landed in almost 2 years ago, the city shown her that she can go through anything as long as she has friends and the love she needs to gain through her life. Lila Swan watched as the moon casted up into the clear diamond sky "It's so beautiful *Laugh*... I don't think I would have been able to see the sky like this in London ".

Lila was forced into Agrabah by her grandmother but only to protect her from Jafar a man who wanted to steal her powers. After the events that happened in Agrabah she defended Jafar with the help of her friends and gained a life in Agrabah after not being able to return to her time.

Lila looked towards the sky but something was not right, one star started to move towards her "It must be Mozenrath... "She said with a sigh, she was about to walk away she felt like something was pulling her back "Mozenrath go.. Away.. "When she turned around she saw a Portal pulling her into it.

Before she could do anything she was sucked into the portal, she quickly opened her wings and looked up the portal changed and showed a living room "That looks like. Jades home.. ".

_1762_

America a famous country where most men and women gather to find fame or trouble, a young women and her partner were hunting for deer or anything that was alive that she could kill than sell for money.

Jade Marston a young women who lost everything but gained something else... a friend. A year ago she met a Genie who grained one wish that she needed… a partner, "Jade haven't we got enough deer? " Gene asked, Now Gene is Jades Genie many years ago he was owned to a boy named Aladdin but his freedom ended and now his master Is Jade, but Genie doesn't go by the game Gene anymore because Jade named him Gene and gave him a human form so he could go everywhere with her without being in his lamp.

"Yes Gene... I'm sure... "Jade trailed off to feeling something pulling her from underneath her, she looked down to see an endless sky. Jade fell quickly and Gene grabbed her hand "Jade! Hang on! "He said pulling her up but the strength of the portal was too strong for Gene "Gene! " The portal made Jade let go and made her fall through the portal.

_? Agrabah _

Lila looked and saw jade falling through the skies "Jade! " Lila quickly flew up to her and catches her by her arms "Lila! Did you call that portal?! "Jade questioned, Lila shook her head "No because this isn't my world... I mean this isn't the Agrabah I'm from... This is a different Agrabah ".

Jade looked at her with a questionable look "Well lets go down to ground alright ... ", Lila set Jade down behind a small rock " So how do you know it not your world? " Jade asked, Lila pointed to a young girl about 16 with Blond hair with Aladdin and Abu; they were standing outside a tiger mouth cave.

"What are they doing? " Lila was about to answer when Jafar found them "Who are you?! " Lila and Jade both stood up and ran over to Aladdin "Were with him "Jade explained, Aladdin gave Jade a * I don't know you look* While the young blond girl looked at the two "Yeah there with us ... They just got lost.. "She told him.

Jafar gave them both a look "Fine just fetch me the lamp and nothing else! " He demanded, Aladdin shrugged and walked into the tiger's month, The Blond girl followed than Lila and Jade.

They all reached an area full of mountain of gold but before they could walk Aladdin turned to Lila and Jade "Who are you two exactly?" Jade sighed at him " My name is Jade and she is Lila we found out about his cave and we wanted to see what it is so we followed you guys and ended up here sooo we now your allies ".

"Ok well I'm Aladdin, this is Abu and this is Taia " He said, Lila waved at Taia but Jade just walked past them all and going towards another mountain of gold " There's a flying carpet here " she pointed out, Carpet perked itself up and flew around Jade happily that it was discovered.

Lila walked over to carpet "Want to show us where the lamp is Carpet? " Carpet flew around her as well and flew into another room. Taia ran over to the two "That's amazing how did you know it was a flying carpet? " Her eyes lit up, "It's a magical cave... of course their going to be magic in here "Jade simply said.

Aladdin walked through the door way realizing that the lamp was on a stone staircase with light appearing from the ceiling. "You guys stay here "he warned looking at Abu, Lila and Jade when he said it, Taia was jumping up and down in excitement "I'm going to see Genie! I'm going to see Genie! "Jade looked toward the girl "... How she know that Genie is here? Hey girl how you know so much about this cave? "Jade asked, Taia looked around in excitement "Well this is a movie ... But I haven't seen you two before in Aladdin.. AHH maybe this is a Disney extra omg Disney are thinking of bright new ideas these days! ".

Jade turned her head to Lila "Characters? What is she on about? " Lila walked over to Lila while Jade grabbed Abu to stop him from grabbing the gem that he was eyeing for, " Taia I need to know more but I need to know my way " Taia looked at her in confusion, Lila put her hand on Taia forehead and closed her eyes.

Images were entering her mind as she searched through Taia's mind for answers, Jade noticed that Lila hands were shaking due to using mind control, she dropped Abu and pulled her away from Taia Lila let out a breath of air "What were you doing you fucking idiot! You know that drains your powers! "Lila turned to Jade "I know Jade but we're in a movie.. This world is a movie.. A film .. In this world it's a creation someone made but Taia isn't from this world she's from another world as well but she's here because Genie is here … We must be here for some reason .. I know what's going to happen Abu going to grab the gem causing lava to flow but Carpet will save us and then Jafar will try to kill us causing us to .. to be trapped in a cave.. ".

Taia looked at the two girls " Have you seen the film too?! Oh wait your characters of course your meant to know! " She asked, Lila turned to her " Yes" Jade crossed her arms " Well I- " Jade stopped as the cave started to shake, Jade gave a displeased look " Abu touched the gem didn't he.. " Lila nodded as an answer " Fucking hell … " Jade gave a signal to Carpet to grab Abu and them. Jade grabbed Lila and Taia and made them sit on Carpet they flew over to Aladdin who was holding Genie's lamp "Get on the fucking carpet now! " Aladdin didn't think and just climbed on.

Carpet didn't *think* and just searched for an exit "There! " Jade pointed before they could search the exit a rock came down on carpet causing him to fall Aladdin grabbed onto the rocks. Lila grew out her wings quickly and catches Jade who catches Taia; Lila sat the down and created a barrier around them.

_A few minutes later _

After slowly waiting for the rocks to stop falling Lila broke the barrier around her "Now we wait for ... Genie.. " Lila was getting weaker due to using too much of her power which Jade " You getting weaker again you have to stop using so much power! " Taia looked up and noticed they were trapped in a cave "Oh no! Where Aladdin?" She got up and ran over to where he was and helped him up.

Lila tried to stand up but due to her powers being her life support she couldn't get up so easy "Damn it Lila.. Ok when Genie comes out I'm gonna wish for you to keep your powers together until we can get back home.. " Jade demanded.

Lila just looked up " Ok Jade but Abu has the lamp " She replied which than Jade stood up and walked over to Abu " Hey monkey give me the lamp.. Now! " Abu jumped and threw her the lamp " The lamp how did you know Abu had it, Jade ignored him and rubbed smoke started to appeared from it making Taia eyes light up with excitement while Jade look displeased as Genie was taking so long to get out the lamp " Hurry the fuck up please.." Jade murmured under her breath. Finally Genie came out " Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck " He twisted his neck around " That's felt good Now who's my new master- " *BANG* Jade pulled her gun out and shot upwards " Hey! I need a wish now! "Jade shouted.

Genie looked down at Jade "your my master- ". " For the moment yes but right now I need to help my friend she's dying because she used to much power! Now I wish for her to regain her power and that she doesn't use it again! " She demanded.

Taia and Aladdin both looked up at Genie " Err sure.. BUT let's see your friend so I can grant the wish " Jade " Fuck sake" she said under her breath and helped Lila forward, her ribbon was about to fall off " Grant the wish already! ".

Genie pointed his finger at Lila and blasted her with Magic causing her ribbon on her eyes to fall off, Lila glowed with white magic and then fell gently on the floor. Jade made her sit up to tie her Ribbon back on her face " We can't have Genie falling for you.. he has to fall for Taia " Jade reminded her.

Jade threw the lamp to Taia " His yours now! ", Taia looked up at Genie and blushed " Now who's this young lady? " Lila blushes even more at fact she was being called a young lady by her favourite character, " My name is T-Taia " Genie grinned at her " Well you get Three wishes " which Taia grinned at.

Genie shifted down to their sizes and leaned his arm on Jade shoulder " But there are rules " Aladdin wondered over to Genie " Rules I thought you were an all-powerful genie, What are the rules for? ". Lila stood up and stood next to Taia " Genies rules have bounds too just like our lives such as You can't grant for more wishes, Can't bring anyone back from the dead, Can't make people fall in love and.. Can't kill anyone " Which Lila and Jade both said together, Genie leaned over to Lila " You sure do know a lot about Genies " He questioned, Lila waved her hand " I studied Genie's ".

" Well I like to grant a wish but we're stuck in this cave " Taia remained everyone. Jade looked up and pointed at Genie " I bet you can get us out of this cave .. or are you not as all-powerful as you say you are .. I bet I can do better.. "Jade said to intimated Genie which made him mad " Oh yeah .. ! " e grabbed everyone and made them sit on Carpet " We're outta here! " He made Carpet shoot off like a rocket.

Taia grabbed Genies arm which then she fell asleep on, Lila watched the two while traveling through the stars and skies " It going to be a long night.. I remember when me and Genie were like that .. but now Mozenrath is involved and other men who .. are trying to get me.. I kind of wonder what it was like if I didn't travel to Agrabah what if I never went.. " Lila wondered off while saying.

Jade was looking at her hand gun while Lila was talking " I don't think I be who I am today without Gene.. so in this world will I be able to use my gun..? " Jade asked, Lila giggled " You can use it on Jafar .. in my world I killed him with the help of Aladdin and my family ".

_Morning_

The morning sun shined over the travel crew causing Aladdin, Abu, Taia and Genie to wake up except for Jade and Lila who were talking through the night and the morning " Have you two been up all this time? " Taia asked both Lila and Jade "We don't sleep that much anymore.. " Lila replied.

Jade noticed an Oasis in view while landing Jade jumped off " Hey that's dangerous! " Taia said with a worried tone " I am Dangerous thanks for noticing! " Jade replied back, Jade waited for everyone to get off carpet then she and Lila wondered over to the trees to see what Taia was planning.

" So what do wish for Taia? " Taia looked at Aladdin " What would you wish for? " she asked, Aladdin looked up at the blue skies " I wish to be with the princess and be a prince to impress her ". Taia looked up at Lila and Jade " What about you two? " Jade and Lila both looked at each other they knew what they wanted and that's to get back home but they had to be here for a reason .. " I wish to be with my family again.. " Lila said quickly while Jade was cleaning her gun " I wish to be with my partner .. not a loving partner my best friend Gene ".

Taia nodded " Well I wish for Aladdin to be a prince! " Aladdin's eyes lit up " You really do that for me? " Taia nodded.

Jade turned around and had her back to everyone except Lila " Can we skip the happiness please? " Jade sighed, Lila put her hand on Jade shoulder " We just have to wait " * BAM * they quickly turned around to see Aladdin and Taia in fancy Prince and princess Clothing " I am not being that! " Jade shouted " I Call being a body guard! ".

Genie turned to the two while changing Abu into an elephant " Now what are you two going to- " Lila spin into the Dress Her Genie made her while Jade wore her Father disgraces " Sorted " Jade said with the voice of her father " WOW THAT'S AMAZING! " Taia shouted.

" Well alright let's get Aladdin his princess! " Genie said with pleases grinned " Here I go again.. " Jade looked at Lila " What you mean by you? You mean we ".

**So there's the first chapter its going to be split into two for this story because the stories are so short in each character **

**Review and rate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter on my crossover story, I may of changed a lot I had to watch the first movie again and read sweetpeas27 story to see what she wrote.**

**Also the fact I planned Chapter 3 first when I was away …**

**Also I do twist stories a lot **

**ENJOY! AND REVIEW STUFF ON MY OTHER STORIES ..**

**AHHH**

_Chapter 2_

_Traveling in Agrabah – Part 2 _

The streets of Agrabah were busy as ever, Taia and Aladdin were sat on Abu waiting for the gates to open so that they could do their parade. On their other side Jade and Lila were sat on Carpet mainly being that Jade did not wish to sit on Abu and the other being that last time Lila felt sick when sitting on Abu where the time she did this parade.

"Are you two sure that you don't want to sit with us? " Aladdin asked fixing his turban while Taia was gigging at Genie.

"I'm sure... "Jade spoke aloud, Lila nodded her head "It's fine Aladdin I just like to ride Carpet that's all "she smiled. " This is weird I'm sitting on Abu "Taia said randomly, Genie grinned at her "it's weird isn't it? " Taia nodded in response, Genie smiled at her and transformed into his human self, which Jade frown at " That's his human form oh god .. I'm glad Gene has better sense then that " Jade huffed.

" Maybe he wants to impress you? Showing that he can show you what you like him to be.. " Lila response and before Jade could reply Genie started to sing " Oh god singing why? " Jade face palmed herself Lila giggled in a response "What about the time you sang Jade? " Jade looked at her quickly "I only sang because I was going insane and didn't know what I was doing?! " Lila laughed at her softly and watched Genie.

Lila watched as Genie changed into his various different forms "You have to make sure you don't fall for this Genie "Jade reminded her Lila looked at her and smiled "Don't worry Jade I can't fall for this Genie ... He was made for Taia... "She looked for to Taia who was singing with Genie.

Jade watched everyone dancing to Genie's singing and rolled her eyes at Aladdin who was trying to be manly. They finally burst through the palace doors, The sultan stood excitedly as Aladdin landed in front of him "Your majesty " He bowed. Jade and Lila both stepped off carpet, While Genie was helping Taia off Abu.

Taia went up to the sultan and bowed " Sir do you have a garden? " she asked quietly, The sultan beamed and nodded " Why yes my dear it's just out the hall way " Taia bowed then walked through to the garden.

Jade watched the girl leave while Lila was watching Jafar carefully "Jade you can Kill Jafar this time... I killed him last... " she spoke softly. Jade gave a sly smirk " Finally I get to see some blood running" Jade looked at Jafar who was speaking with Aladdin about the well fair of the princess " Jasmine isn't a prize to be won .. Men are always like this even in my time.. " Lila spoke up again.

" I'm so glad someone agrees " Lila turned to see Jasmine " I hate how every suitor thinks that I'm an item or a prize " Jade put her gun on her shoulder " Men are sick " Jasmine looked at her with a confusing look " But sir aren't you a man yourself? " Jade looked at her and smirked " Oh yeah I forgot I was in this get up " Jade took off her fake beard and changed her jacket " Names Jade Marston I'm the prince's body guard " She said with a smirk.

"Why don't you two join me in my room? Or do you have to speak with your prince? " Jasmine asked, both Lila and Jade looked at each other " I shall join you Princess it would be lovely to know you better " Lila spoke, Jade put her shotgun on her shoulder " I'll look after the prince in the garden " They looked at Prince Ali as he was talking to Jafar and the sultan.

Jafar stepped in front of prince Ali "I'm afraid prince abooboo you cannot just parade in here uninvited and except us to just let you have the princess "He explained, prince Ali just twisted his bread in reply "I can do whatever I wish, I am a prince and I shall win the heart of the princess "He grinned to himself while Jasmine gave him unpleased gaze.

"How dare you! I am not a prize to be won.. Come on.. "Jasmine grabbed Lila hand and took her with her. Everyone watch them leave "Well your bustard aren't you. I don't mean just you Prince.. I mean all of you.. "Jade grabbed Prince Ali arm and dragged him to the gardens.

Inside the palace Jasmine invited Lila to sit on her bed, she watched as her pet tiger Rajah warm up to Lila as if he knows her but Jasmine couldn't think why and just let her mind wonder to what Prince Ali was going to do to impress her next.

Jasmine walked to her balcony and looked out of her view for a while before going back inside. Jade watched her from the garden then turned her head to Aladdin who was pacing up and down trying to think of way to impress Jasmine again, Jade felt a something small hit her leg she looked down and saw a chess piece which Carpet knocked off the board he was playing chess with Genie " I can't believe it I'm losing to a rug He said while doing a strange face still he changed back to normal.

Taia giggled at Genie's little joke, he winked in reply to her laugh " Genie I need help the princess won't fall for a street rat like me I need to be smooth " Aladdin wrapped his cape around him and turned to everyone " How do I look? " he asked making a pose and grinning.

Genie sighed at him "Like a Prince ... "Jade faces fell "You look more like a jackass "she said under her breath, Taia giggled at her comment. They watched as Aladdin flew up to Jasmine balcony, Jade turned to see Genie and Taia looked into each other's eyes before Taia spoke out to stop the silence.

" Thanks Genie, Thanks for helping me and my brother " she smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek, Genie blushed at her "Err no problem, I should go check on Al " Genie reply's as he turns he bumps into Jade part of her hair line fall's away reliving her scar on the side of her face which both Genie and Taia stare at.

Jade looked up at them both "What It's a scar? So what it's not as bad at the one on my back "Jade crossed her arms, Taia wondered up to her as she watched Genie fly up to Aladdin. Jade cocked one eye at her "What? You want to know how I got these scars? ".

"Not every girl I know has scars like that .. are you like one of those bad girls! That would be so cool! " Jade looked at Taia " Er well yeah .. " Taia eyes lit up " Have you ever kill someone that annoyed you? Or like use an awesome weapon.. oh oh have you ever like hunt for bad guys?! " Taia was jumping up and down with Questions.

Jade watched her for a second before sighing and putting her hand on her head to calm her down " I have killed people for personal reasons which I do not wish to talk about, I have got weapons but I only use them when I want to or when I have too and also I only hunt Bad guys if it's for money ".

" So like you gonna kill people like Jafar? " Jade turned her head and nodded " Yes just like Jafar " her grip tighten on her gun. Jade looked up to see Lila and Genie watching Aladdin and Jasmine fly on their date "Lila.. come on don't do it.. ".

On the balcony before Aladdin left he dropped Genies lamp which Lila caught to just in time before they flew off on their date, Genie appeared next to her watching them fly over the streets of Agrabah. "You have to go back to Taia " She gave him his lamp and pointed down to her.

Genie gave her a blank face and crossed his arms " Why were you up here? " He questioned, Lila turned away from him " Jasmine wanted a friend .. so she invited me up her .. ok there I told you just please go back to Taia " she pushed him trying to get him to leave " Just go .. please " Genie looked at her then flew down to Taia who hugged him.

Lila looked back up to see Aladdin and jasmine flying back she quickly ran back inside and hid behind the curtains. Lila watched as the two kissed and Aladdin floated back down, Lila smiled and transported herself back into the gardens but saw a sight which she did not wish to see.

Taia was knocked out by the guards as was Aladdin and Jade, Lila hid behind a tree than watched as Jafar take her friends. As soon as they left she quickly untied carpet and Abu, she grew out her wings and flew into the sky over watching Jafar. She watched as the guards dropped her friends into the deep sea off the cliff.

Jade awoke and found herself underwater and tied up to a black heavy ball which was weighing her down to the sands. She moved her arms to her knife and cut the ropes off and then ripped the mouth grip off her face, she glazed down and saw the lamp near Taia hands as soon as it rubbed into her hands Genie appeared.

" Never fails get into the bath and there's a rub at the lamp, Hello?" Genie asked he transformed back as soon as he saw Taia and Aladdin floating lifeless as a doll " Al buddy Taia!.. Jade? " he looked over at Jade who was cutting into Aladdin's chains, she turned to look at him and point at Taia " she wishes for you to save us " She mouthed as him.

Genie didn't think second thoughts he transformed into a submarine and carried everyone onto the cliff, Jade broke off her chains as well as Taia and Aladdin's. Taia woke up with a cough and looked towards Genie " Don't scare me like that " Genie warned her as well as Jade and Aladdin.

Lila flew down to Jade and hugged her " Jade.. your safe " Jade returned the hug and then put her hands on her shoulders " Hey Jafar can't get rid of me that easy " she joked then gave a serious face "But all joking aside we have to get rid of him " Aladdin stood up at this point " I agree we have to get back to the palace right Taia .. Taia? " They turned their heads to see Taia and Genie kissing " hey Love birds we gonna get back to the palace! "Jade broke them up.

Genie smirked and grabbed Taia and Aladdin then placed them onto his back as Lila took Jades hand " Al Taia I'm growing found of you guys not like I want to pick out curtains or anything " They flew back to the palace.

Everyone landed in Jasmine balcony, Genie kissed Taia on the head before returning to his lamp. Jade stormed into Jasmine's room to see Jafar claiming that Aladdin left "Better check your crystal ball again Jafar! " Aladdin, Taia pointed her finger at Jafar "He tried to kill us! " Jafar panicked and started to hypnotize the sultan "Nonsense your highness he's obviously lying " the sultan replied in a hypnotize tone " Obviously lying.. " Jasmine ran to her father and shook him trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

Jade pulled out her handgun and pointed it towards Jafar staff " I know what's wrong " Jade shot at Jafar snake staff causing it to smash "Jafar has been controlling your father with that staff " The sultan stood up and pointed his finger at him " Jafar you vile betrayer! " Jafar backed away and grabbed a vile from his top " This is not the end boy! " with that he smashed the vile on the floor causing smoke to appear then he was gone.

Lila tapped on Taia shoulder " Let's get to bed .. we should leave Aladdin for now " she looked towards Aladdin and Jasmine who were about to kiss as the sultan was talking about marriage, Jade nodded in reply.

_The next morning_

The first to wake up was Taia, she awoke around 12 am while Aladdin was ranting about how the sultan wants him to rule Agrabah after he is gone " Sultan he wants me to be Sultan " Aladdin said, as Aladdin walked he rubbed Genies lamp " Hail the conquering hero " He transformed into a one man band but Aladdin ignored him and walked into his room where Lila and Jade woke up to Genies noise "Oi! I was sleeping " Jade Ranted at Genie, Taia held onto Genie's arm " Sorry Genie Aladdin going through a rough time " Genie smiled and flew towards him.

" Aladdin you just won the heart of the princess what are you going to do next? " Aladdin looked at him then face planted the pillows. " Taia it's your last wish why don't you wish Genie free " Taia looked down at her feet " I don't want Genie to leave .. I want to keep my promise but Aladdin needs a palace and I want Genie to stay ". Genie looked at both Taia and Aladdin but him being stubborn he didn't listen to them " Hey that's okay you've lied to everyone else I was beginning to feel left out and you Taia I thought we had something but I guess I was wrong " He zipped back into his lamp.

Aladdin lifted his lamp "Genie I'm sorry "Aladdin tried to say but Genie ignored him, Aladdin turned to Taia who was looking down about to cry " W-why did I have to grant that first wish why couldn't I have just wished him free .. " Lila hugged Taia, Jade stormed off " I'm going to tell Jasmine! " Aladdin then looked at her and chased after her while Lila took Taia with her to find Aladdin and Jade but leaving Genies' lamp alone.

Jade reached the sultan speech area and grabbed Jasmine shoulder " I have information for you Princess information that he wishes to speak to you about " Jade spoke over the voices that were heard of the local Arabian people, Jasmine turned to her and noticed Aladdin behind her " Why doesn't he tell me himself? " Jade turned to see Aladdin.

Before Aladdin could speak the sky turned dark rouge red and the clouds swirled, Taia and Lila ran up to Jade and Aladdin before the Palace was lifted up on to the side of the mountains, Taia looked up to see a scarier version of Genie placing the palace down. Jafar appeared forcing the sultan and Jasmine to bow "You will bow in front of your new sultan! I am more powerful! I am the powerful sorcerer in the world! " He declared. Lila and Jade both stood up against the winds which Jafar created and saw Aladdin and Abu being taken off into a tower which set off into the skies but luckly Carpet flew after it.

Jafar pointed his staff at Jade, Taia and Lila forcing them into the palace. He placed them all in chains and made them sit next to his new throne.

Jade played around with a knife while Lila was calming down Taia " _Hush now quite now it's not time to cry, hush now quite now we going to get revenge _" Lila sang to Taia.

Genie turned his head to Taia "Let me guess you hate me now? " Genie asked, Taia looked up at him sadly and hugged him "I don't hate you .. I'll never hate you Genie "Genies eyes widen "Really? But I sent your brother away! "Taia hugged him tighter "Only because you had to.. Oh Genie this is horrible " She hugged tighter to Genie.

Genie stroked her head " I won't let Jafar hurt you I love you too much to let that happen " Taia smiled at his comment. Jade looked up at the window to see Aladdin "Hey love birds look up "Genie and Taia looked towards the corner of the room to see Aladdin land down. Genie flew towards him " Al I can't help you now I work for senior psychopath now what you gonna do? " Aladdin zipped Genie mouth together " I'm a street rat remember I'll improvise " Aladdin rushed over to get the lamp back.

Taia watched as Abu unshackled her and Lila, he was about to so Jades but she was already out and walking towards Jafar " Oi Jafar guess who's out of the chains! " Jafar stood up and pointed his staff at her, Jade smiled and pointed her gun at him. Taia and Lila ran over to Aladdin, He picked up a sword which he ran over to join Jade to fight " Fight us you cowardly snake! " Jafar laughed as he caused a fire to appeared around Aladdin and Jade it circled around them.

Lila protected Taia away from the fire "His going to transform he? " Taia asked Lila, she slowly nodded " I can't defend him now but jade can .. she is more skilled in these types of fights than you and me ".

They both watched as Jafar transformed into a giant snake "Ha! I've fought bigger than this! "Jade claimed she grabbed one of the swords and ran behind Jafar causing him to get confused. Jafar got angry and opened his mouth and ate Jade " WHAT THE FUCK?! " Taia gasped "Jade! " Lila eyes turned into a glowing white and smiled " Jade you snake.. " she said with a smirk which confused Taia and Genie.

Jafar forced his attention on to Aladdin and wrapped his tail around him " You're nothing boy! Your nothing without your Genie! " Aladdin turned his head to Genie and smirked " but Jafar the genie has more power than you will ever have! " Jafar thought for a moment before agreeing with him.

Jafar looked at the Genie " Genie I wish to be an all-powerful*BANG* " Everyone looked towards Jafar, a hole appeared from his eye which smashed his eye out " AHHHH*BANG BANG* " A huge slash appeared in his mouth and out jumped Jade holding Jafar tongue, Jafar dead body fell to the floor " what? Snake got your tongue "she smiled and everyone just started at her in confession.

Everyone watched as the palace regained its normal state Lila ran over to Jade to hug her but Genie stopped her in her tracks " Wait Jade is covered in Blood and I don't want to know what else is on her " with a snap Genie cleared her hug for Lila to hug her.

Jasmine and Aladdin watched as the Kingdom repaired itself then drew their attention to each other "This isn't fair because of that stupid law I can't refill my wish.. I love you " Genie appeared around the corner of the wiping tears away from his eyes but the sight of Jasmine and Aladdin, this also brought tears to Taia eyes as well " Hey Al Taia can still grant you one wish left she can say the word and you'll be a prince again " Taia turned to him " But Genie your freedom " Genie shrugged " Hey it's only an eternity of freedom this is love, Taia can't you see she's beautiful he can't waste this chance ".

Lila gave Taia the lamp " Do what you think is right Taia " she told her and with that Taia held up the lamp " I wish Genie you were free " Genie didn't listen the first time " One Boniface prince pedigree coming up- WHAT?! " Genie did a double take from what he heard.

Puff of smoke appeared from the lamp causing the bracelets on Genies arms to disappear, Genie was so happy he zoomed around the palace. Lila and Jade both turned around to see two portals " That's the same portals that took us here.. should we go? " Jade asked, Lila looked back once more and nodded " Yes .. I know how this story ends " With that they both jump into to the portal wondering where they end up next.

**FINALLY! I finished this chapter now I start on the movie I don't like ._. But I will do it because I planned it ._. **

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter i did a lot of twist and one bad pun :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright let's start with the next Aladdin movie. Aladdin and the return of Jafar but it should be more fun because this takes place in PirateWizardThief version.**

**Because the chapters in this is longer that means the chapters for this crossover is going to be longer than the last one of the first Aladdin film.**

**Also I should say go read Genies and Jinxes before you read this chapter to understand the characters.**

**Also I will be adding songs in I like for Lila and Jade.**

**Let's start**

_Chapter 3_

_Genies and Jinxes 2: Jafar's Back! _

Lila and Jade looked around to see 4 portals in front of them, The one they entered disappeared behind them " Well we can't go back that way " Jade spoke out, she watched Lila walk over to the portal that was in front of her " I can see Aladdin but his with a boy and Iago there too " Jade walked over to see she was right but she noticed a gang walking towards them and Jade smirked.

"Lila I'm gonna have some fun! " Jade said with a sly tone, Lila gave her a confused look "Jade what you are on about? " Jade took a few steps back before running head into the portal "JADE! " Lila watched as Jade jumped into the portal.

The first portal opened up to show Agrabah from the skies, from the view it was just enough for a jump and maybe to land on something safe. From the skies if you looked close enough you see a figure, Jade quickly grabbed lassoed a plank of wood with was hanging from a building she swigged into the building window and then ran through another window onto another building.

Jade saw a small cubby man with a lot of men follow behind them going towards Aladdin and his friends but before Jade could do a sneak attack the boy who is with Aladdin ran into them. Jade quickly ran closer to hear them "You look ..familiar " He spoke out, His men rolled their eyes " Its Aladdin and his brother " They spoke out " I knew it! Err.. Hurt them! Hurt him and his monkey and .. err his bird too! "Jade frowned at the man " His their leader.. wow it must be a living be a stupid leader ".

One of the men grabbed onto the boy " Let me go! " Before the man could think jade jumped and kicked him in the face making him let go of the Boy " Hey I don't approve of child abuse! " she turned to the boy " You ok kid? " The boy looked at her and nodded "Good now let's beat these guys up! ".

Jade turned to one side to see one of the men trying to grab Iago "Treacherous Parrot! " He swiped at him but missed, The boy grabbed Iago saving him from harm's way.

Aladdin was fighting with the cubby man who was trying to hit him with a fish, the boy laughed at his weapon but he turned and grabbed him " Alaric! " Jade looked at the boy " Alaric .. that's one way to learn his name! " Jade watched as he punched him in the face.

Aladdin and Alaric both bumped into each other and Abu climbed on Aladdin shoulder, Jade climbed onto some of the barrels she looked up to see Iago " Hey bird want to help me knock these down? " Iago looked at her " Why should I help you? " Jade smirked " I have gold you can have if you help " Iago eyes lit up.

The cubby man stood up and looked behind him to see Jade and Iago knock some barrels down he screamed and crashed into his gang making them crash into a pile of eggs.

" Jerks " Iago started as he fly on Jades shoulder, she jumped down and walked over to Aladdin " Um thanks for your help " he said and Iago looked at them.

" Yeah thanks you saved us" Alaric said beaming at him and Jade. Iago and Jade looked at each other " We did? " Iago then realized " Oh yeah of course we saved you and hey it's in my nature I'm always rescuing things, cats, babies , guys like you, always rescuing " He bragged, Jade scratched her head " I guess that's the same with me too! " she grinned at Iago.

Abu took off his turban and slammed it on Iago " Hey Monkey! What you doing he saved you?! " Jade grabbed the turban and let Iago out " Is that any way to treat your rescuer? You owe me pal I saved your life " He spoke towards Aladdin.

Alaric turned his head to Aladdin " He's right Al, besides what harm could It do? We can't leave him out here " Aladdin sighed and nodded in agreement " I'll see that the sultan gives him a fair hearing ". Aladdin looked at Jade " and I'll see that the sultan gives you a place to stay, what is your name? " He asked Jade.

Jade smirked " Names Jade Marston " she held out her hand to him which he shook " My names Aladdin and this is Abu and Alaric " hey both waved, " I'm glad I ran into you Aladdin.. I'm glad to be with friends " she smiled with a tint of slyness, she looked up at the sky to see the portal open once again.

Lila watched the whole thing " Jade why are you so reckless… " she questioned her friend logic. Lila watched the clouds past her " Alright time for me to get going .. not like I have a choice.. " She breathed in and out before jumping into the portal and coming out into the Arabian skies, her portal opened up a lot more higher than Jades. "Ok now to open my .. wings? " as Lila said this her wings did not appear only small forms of her white wings " Oh no .. my powers.. are down?! " she panicked.

Her feathers fell all around her " I guess … I'm dead.. " Lila waited to hit the ground but the feeling never came instead she felt something else something warm and something magical.

Lila slowly opened her eyes to see a blur of blue holding her and a large grin " Well Well how lovely for you to drop in " Lila opened her eyes and saw Genie holding her in his arms " Now what's an Angel like you doing falling out of the skies? " he asked laughing.

Lila took off her ribbon and looked at him " I.. my powers .. weren't working..I'm so glad you saved me.. I'm so glad " Genie looking at her and smiled " Well I wouldn't let an angel like you fall .. now I'm guessing your lost .. how about to come back with me and see my friends? " He asked.

Lila looked at him realizing it isn't a dream " I would like that.. a lot " Genie grinned at her " Ha! I knew you wouldn't say no " Genie flew towards the palace " I know they love you ".

**Ok this one did a little bit shouter but I hope you like.**

**I'm planning out songs for Lila and Jade at the moment and planning out the other chapters **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Glad you like the chapters.**

**I'm glad I'm getting the characters right.**

**I'm glad **

**If you would like to know what Jade sounds like think of Meg from Hercules.**

**ALSO**

**_When a female is singing the font will be like this_**

**When a male is singing it shall be like this**

**Alright let's start on the next chapter **

_Chapter 4 _

_Genies and Jinxes 2: Jafar's Back – Part 2_

Aladdin put Iago into a cage "THE SULTAN! " Iago squawked at Aladdin as he closed the cage. Aladdin smirked "Don't worry. I'll talk to him soften him up a little bit " Iago jumped up and down in his cage " ARE YOU KIDDIN? HE HATES ME! AND WHAT ABOUT THE PRINCESS "He questioned with gave Aladdin a quick time to think.

Jade pulled her hat down a bit "Didn't think about that did ya? "she smirked at him " Yeah Al, just how are you going to explain this to her? " Alaric asked. Jade looked up to see Jasmine walking over towards them and smirked.

" Don't worry I just need to make sure Jasmine doesn't see him until I've got her prepared " Jade looked up and made Aladdin turn around to see Aladdin " Gotten me prepared for what? " she asked. Aladdin and Alaric quickly blocked Iago from view.

"Uh For … err " He quickly looked at Jade and pushed her in front of Jasmine " For preparing to meet .. Alaric new body Guard " Jasmine took a step back to look at Jade " mmm where did you find her? " she asked.

Aladdin tried to think and Jade sighed she put her hand out to Jasmine " The name is Jade Marston, I'm a female body guard and these three were in trouble in the market place from a gang so I stepped in and gave a helping hand " Jasmine smiled and shook her hand.

"That's so wonderful! " she beamed but Aladdin pushed in " So now that you two have met off to dinner! Wouldn't want to keep the sultan waiting " Jasmine frowned at him trying to see what he was hiding " Is something wrong? You aren't hiding anything from me are you? Anymore secrets? " she asked making Aladdin panic.

Jade took a step back allowing the two to talk, she wandered over to Alaric and placed the curtain around the cage hiding Iago from view.

Alaric looked up at her "what are you doing? " he quietly asked, Jade looked down at him " This way she doesn't have to know or see for matters ". Jade looked up at the sky to see something blue zooming into view which made a smirk appear on her face.

" S-s-s-secrets? Uhh of course not. I almost lost you once that way " They were leaning in for a kiss which Alaric made a face.

From the skies Lila could see the palace gardens, she looked up at Genie " um could you set me in the gardens first I want to see my friend " she asked. Genie looked at her and smiled " sure " he landed in the garden, he set Lila down.

" Well I'm going to go surprise my friends " in a flash he was gone. Lila looked around to see Jade " Jade! " she beamed Lila ran over and hugged her " Lila! Oh finally where were you?" Jade asked. Lila and Jade looked to see Genie entering " Yee-haw! " he yelled everyone look at him. He was wearing a flowery shirt, a large summer hat and a pair of tinted glasses and he was holding suitcases.

Genie proofed in between Aladdin and Jasmine "He's big, he's blue and he's back! " he announced, both Aladdin and jasmine hugged him but he turned red " Oooh, ah, hoo! WATCH THE SUNBURN! "Aladdin and Jasmine both stepped back, Lila saw a cheeky grin on his face as he changed back "Kidding! Did ya miss me? Be honest! There's someone missing? Where's rick? "Genie asked. Lila looked down at the Alaric who ran towards Genie " Ah a new world.. one that I do not know off " Lila spoke.

Jade looked at her " I knew that I saved that kid from a chubby man " Lila raised an eyebrow at her " you mean Abis Mal? Yes I agree he is chubby and .. stupid " they both laughed and watched Genie and the others.

" Did you have fun? " Alaric asked " Tons! I'll have to tell you all about it! " Genie gave Abu his suitcases " Take these, my good mammal " Abu grabbed them which ended up with Abu falling off due to the weight " Carefully there heavy!" Lila laughed.

" I got stuff for everybody! " He handed everyone gifts except for Alaric " Where's mine? " Alaric asked tugging onto his arm " I'll give it to you later " Genie ruffled his hair. Genie's eyes turned over to Lila " I caught an angel too " Alaric titled his head " an Angel? " Genie proofed Lila next to him.

" I caught her in the sky, she was having problem with her powers " Lila blushed " She pretty " Alaric said. Jade walked over " Yeah shes an angel alright ".

" So Genie you've seen the whole world already? " Aladdin asked getting Genie's attention. Genie changed into small figures " It's a small world after all! " Lila and Alaric laughed at his little joke before Genie could change back " But Agrabah has something that no other place in the world has " Genie grinned and turn into a rocket grabbing Aladdin, Alaric and Jasmine and shooting off towards the sky " You guys! ".

Jade and Lila watched as Genie started to sing about how the world and how they're the only friends in the world. "His singing again.. " Jade spoke with a disapproved face. Jade walked over to the cage with Iago in it " Hey Iago how you doing? " she asked, Iago looked at her and shook the cage " I be fine IF I WASN'T IN THIS CAGE! " Jade laughed.

Lila looked over at Iago raging and walked over to him " Why is Iago in a cage? " she asked " His in here because his meant to be Evil in this world and Aladdin didn't trust him until he saved his life.. which I helped with " Iago looked at the two girls like they were mad.

" Also the sultan and Jasmine can't see him because they don't know yet that he's good now … or meant to be good " Jade explained.

" What are you two on about? " Iago question.

Jade and Lila looked at him " Lila take this " she handed her a vile of blue liquid " It will regain your powers, Gene gave it to me so if I lot too much blood I can regain it but you need it more I'll just steal some from Abis Mal if his a problem again ".

Lila drank the liquid and quickly she glowed white and her wings appeared for a short while before disappearing " Thank you jade ".

Iago jumped up and down in his cage " WHAT JUST HAPPENED- " Lila put her hands on his head, Images of where Jade and Lila are from flew through his mind. After a short while Lila took her hand back and let Iago look at the two " What was that? WHAT DID YOU JUST DO? " he question.

" I showed you where we're from and what I am " Lila explained " You must not tell anyone got it? " Jade explained. Iago looked at the two girls and nodded " Sure ".

Lila looked towards the balcony and hearing by the sound that Genie and the others were back. " We better get inside Jade, we can meet the sultan in this world and explain where were from so we don't cause any problem " Jade agreed " Be a good birdy while Im gone " she teased at Iago before walking inside to the room where the sultan sat waiting for Aladdin and the others.

The sultan looked up from him playing with his fork and saw Jade and Lila enter " My who are you two? " he asked. Jade bowed " your highness I am Jade Marston Alaric new body guard and this is Lady Lila from England, we travelled to visit your fine kingdom , I ran into Aladdin and Alaric who were having a bit of a problem with some gang which I came in and saved them while my ladyship here was saved by Aladdin's Genie " Jade quickly spoke out impressing the Sultan " Oh my well take a sit my dears you must have had a hard journey ".

Lila and Jade sat beside each other and spoke with the Sultan, after a while Aladdin and the others entered the room with Genie who the Sultan was delighted to see "It's so good to have you back with us Genie " Genie blushed " Aww shucks.. Well sit down everybody I'm making dinner! Okay prepare yourself for a real culinary treat! Hyiiaa " Genie cut a few carrots but ended up cutting his hand off.

" Whoops " Genie muttered, Alaric eyes widen as he saw Genies hand do a little dance which made the Sultan laugh " Most Amusing " The sultan clapped " Amusing …Right scuse me while I pull myself back together " Genie grabbed his hand and putting it back on him.

The sultan cleared his throat " Now to business Aladdin you have proven to be a man with strong moral character that is why I decided to make you my new royal vizier " the sultan announced.

"Wow! Royal Vizier, Aladdin would like to thank the academy for this great honour "Genie made Aladdin clothes turn into a fancy suit " Very nice Al " Alaric laughed, While Genie changed into a sell men selling t-shirts " You want em we got em: Royal vizier T-shirts, All hail Aladdin the Royal Vizier! " Genie changed back into himself with a confused face " so uh what's a Royal Vizier? ".

Jade rolled her eyes " Making a big deal about it and you don't know what it is? " she thought. " Well he will be my most trusted advisor " the Sultan explained " Well that makes sense! He's bound to be better than that Jafar character and Iago! " Jade spat out some of her food and looked towards Aladdin.

" Talk about a rat with wings! Whew that bird was mean! Yes sir you don't see this guy hanging out with an evil parrots " Lila looked down at her water " His .. not evil.. his just misunderstood.. " she spoke quietly.

*Bam!*

Everyone jumped as the dining door burst open with Rajah running up and crashing into the table " Rajah! You know better than to tear around the palace like that!" Jasmine scolded him But Iago came flying out of his mouth and was right in front of the sultan.

Alaric covered his hands in his face " Oh God " The sultan stood up and shouted for the guards. Rasoul came in ready to cut Iago in two but Aladdin saved him " No don't " Aladdin and Alaric both said.

" I trust he had a fitting explanation for this .. this scandal! " the sultan and Jasmine both glared at the two " He had better " Jasmine threated. " Your highness I think Iago was- " Iago jumped in " Mesmerized I was under Jafar spell with his snake staff! " he pleaded, But the sultan and Jasmine were not buying it.

" Your highness? I don't believe Iago is all that bad really " Alaric spoke out and the sultan turned to the boy " Not all bad? He only served the greatest enemy that's all! " the sultan shouted making Alaric flitch.

" Then I'll watch Iago! Uh I meant with your permission your highness I like to take full responsibility " Aladdin said and Alaric nodded in agreement " I will do ". Jade looked up at the sultan and stood up " Your highness I would also like to watch the bird if I am the boy body guard then I must help him with his job " The sultan turned to her and nodded.

" Your priorities seemed questionable to me but so be it Aladdin, Alaric and Jade will watch Iago every moment " with that the Sultan left the room. Lila looked at Jasmine and walked over to her " Um.. Jasmine.. would you like to go on a walk with me to calm down? " Lila asked.

Jasmine looked at her with rage but nodded but before leaving she looked at Aladdin " You were hiding Iago all along weren't you.. How could you? " Tears formed in her eyes and she left with Lila who mouthed to Jade ' Good luck '.

Jade watched the fight from just outside on the pillar which Iago joined her with by sitting on her shoulder. " Some grand Vizier I'm going to make " they heard Aladdin mutter.

Lila came back after a short while "Jasmine is in her room.. she not very happy Aladdin, this made Aladdin heart sink. " Hey Jasmine just a little steamed " Genies head turned into a tea pot " She'll cool down " Genie handed a cup to Aladdin " Care for a cup? " Aladdin ignored him.

" Uh this isn't cheering you up at all is it? " Alaric looked up at Genie offering it to him and he shook his head, Abu did the same. " Genie I'll have it " Lila spoke out which made Genie smiled and Lila drank the tea happily " I love tea its great in the morning or in the afternoon when you want to relax ".

" I don't get it Genie I try to do something good and it blow up in my face " Genie turned away from Lila and flew over to Aladdin " That's the problem with doing the right thing something's you do it by yourself " Alaric sighed which drew Genies attention " You alright short man? ".

" Do you think I should talk with Jasmine? " Alaric asked and Genie grinned at him " I think that would be very nice " Lila walked over to Alaric " I'll come with you Alaric " which made Genie grin. Both Lila and Alaric walked to Jasmine room.

" Those kids saved me. Nobody ever done that for me before not its like I own them.. Nah! " Iago flew off Jade shoulder and into the garden. " Just let your conscience be your guide " Genie landed besides him as a cricket " Conscience? Never had one never!."

" You could own them.. I saved them so he owes me too now .. " Jade spoke, Iago looked at her " Has anybody saved you before? ".

" Yeah once but I saved him more than more so he owed me " Jade replied, Iago flew onto Jade shoulder as she was walking off but Genie appeared as a jack in the box which made Iago scream in terror and hit the ground, it also made Jade jump a bit almost pulling out her gun " What the fuck? " Jade shouted " What are you trying to do give us a heart attack?! ".

Genie pulled out a x-ray " Oh you do have a heart a little bitty one but it's there and you miss have one but it seems missing and there too much smoke in there! " Jade hit him away " What can't I have a smoke? " she said as she lit one her cigarette, but it got knocked away as Genie made Iago and Jade poof into where Aladdin was.

"Would you stop with the hocus poucus already? " Iago asked but Genie made Iago and Jade look at Aladdin " Look at him would it kill both of you to do something nice for him? You owe Alaric too he a good kid and besides you two have to get Aladdin and Jasmine back together again ".

Jade raised an eyebrow " Why do I have too? I already saved him and I only helped Iago " Iago flew onto Jade shoulder " Look I definitely don't do mushy stuff " Jade nodded in agreement before they left Genie spoke out once more " I know but it will be Tricky " This brought back Jade and Iago who both gave wind grins " Tricky is good tricky we can do " Jade smirked, Genie leaned forward to whisper into their ears.

Lila and Alaric slowly went to Jasmine room, Alaric was feeling low knowing that lying to her wasn't a very good idea " It be fine Alaric I know she forgive you " Lila said giving him a good thought before he slowly opened the door " Um Jasmine .. Jasmine I'm.. I'm sorry .. I don't like to lie to people I care about .. But I had to Jaz.. I saw something in Iago that Ive never seen before I don't know what it is but I want the opportunity to find out what ".

After a while Jasmine spoke out " I don't know if I can trust him " Alaric nodded and entered the room " I know but you don't have too its just a feeling that's all.. I'm sorry it was wrong to lie to you I didn't mean to hurt you but I was afraid that if you found out too early something might happen to Iago and he wouldn't get a chance even worse something might happen to us and Al wouldn't get to see you again .. I am really am sorry please don't be mad at me anymore ".

" I know, I don't think I was mad at you just disappointed I'm not mad at you anymore " They both hugged and Alaric ran out of her room all happy " she likes me again I'm so happy " Lila tapped his nose " I was right now let's go find Genie " they went on their way.

While Jade and Iago waited for the two to leave their plan started, " C'mon Princess! Don't waste your tears on him " Iago shouted at her which made Jasmine stand up " You! You get out of here! ".

Jade stood in Jasmine room " Hey don't take it out on him, He's the creep! He should of never saved his life " which made Jasmine turn to her in confusion " saved his life? " Iago flew onto Jade shoulder " Yeah he owned me one and the kid does too " Iago said " He owns me too I helped Iago save them " But he didn't have to lie to me ".

Iago and Jade gave her a smile " You are so right Jasmine " Jade and Iago started to sing which Jade really didn't want to do but Genie made her with Magic.

**_Forget about that guy_**

**_Forget about the way you fell into his eyes _**

**_Forget about his charms _**

**_Forget about the way he held you in his arms_**

Jade placed the Picture of Aladdin in her hands, she stroked it for a moment before remembering she meant to be mad at him and she slammed in on the table

**Walking on air's obnoxious!**

**The thrills! ****_The chills!_**

**Will make you noxious**

**And you'll never get enough**

**_Just forget about love!_**

Jasmine threw a pillow at Iago knocking him outside and tried to hit Jade with one but she blocked it.

**_Forget about romance_**

**_Forget about the way your heart begins to dance_**

Jade knocked the flower vase over making Jasmine catch it but she smelt the flower that Aladdin gave her. Genie zapped the mirror making Aladdin appear " Jasmine " the mirror said making Jasmine look, Iago came and grabbed the flower making her go out in the balcony and look at Aladdin.

**Then you fell the blush when he's spouting out some sentimental mush**

**Love really is revolting**

**It's even worse than when you're moulting **

**Enough of this fluff**

**_Just forget about love!_**

**_( I had almost forgotten the way it felt_**

**_When he held out his hand for mine_**

**_My heart all a flutter )_**

**Oh how I shutter **

**_( The first time we kissed )_**

**_It won't be missed_**

**_Forget about his touch_**

**_( I can't forget about his touch)_**

**_In the scheme of thing it doesn't matter much_**

**_( it matters so much )_**

She made Jade dance with her as she spinned which Lila and Alaric doesn't when walking down the hallway.

**You're better on your own**

**A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone!**

**_Love's filled with compromises _**

**_(Love's filled with compromises )_**

**And don't you hate those bug surprises?**

**( ****_a cosy rendezvous _**

**_Candlelight for two_**** )**

**Oh jeez! **

**_Look you're calling my bluff_**

**_( I can't forget about love! )_**

Jasmine walked over to Aladdin who tried to say his sorry. Lila and Alaric both came up to Jade and Iago who had Genie come to see their work "having fun? " Lila asked Jade "don't ask "Lila laughed at Jade.

**I can't forget about my heart **

**_And how it felt to fall for you from the start_**

**I'm still falling **

**_Whatever we may do_**

**Whatever we may do**

**You are here for me and I'll be here for you**

**_You are here for me and I'll be here for you_**

**I'll be there to wish to want to wander**

**_I'll be there to wish to want to wander_**

**To find the sun through rain and thunder**

**_To find the sun through rain and thunder_**

**A cozy rendezvous**

**_Yes please_**

**Candlelight for two**

Iago flew it trying to stop the moment

**Oh Jeez! Enough is enough!**

**We can't forget about love**

**_We can't forget about love_**

Lila looked up at Jade " You did good Jade Gene will be proud of you " Jade sighed " Yeah I know .. I cant believe I did it myself.. I don't think he believe me I did it " They both laughed.

**I don't think I can write anymore on this chapter **

**My hands hurt D: and I gonna draw tomorrow **

**I hope you guys like this chapter tell me what to improve on as well and what Jade and Lila could be towards other characters **


	5. Chapter 5

**On to the next chapter, this will be long as the rest of the other chapters and to help with that I have cider woo.**

**I will be showing my characters feelings in this chapter.**

**Also I am going to change Jade backstory and what year she's from but that will change a bit later on in the story.**

**After this chapter please read the following stories that you may be interested in. **

**Adventures of Agrabah**

**Forever young: The Genie die**

**One jump ahead of myself**

**Broken: A Genie and Jinxes mini story **

_Chapter 5_

_Genie and Jinxes 2: Jafar's back! – Part 3_

After Jasmine and Aladdin little romance, Iago flew back into the palace looking out the view of Agrabah "You found our room then "Iago turned around to see Jade and Lila standing in the door way.

"Yeah well.. It's the only other palace where I can see.. Err the view! Yeah the view! " Iago said back flapping his wings around which Lila giggled at " I'm glad you're happy Iago .. I'll leave you two to get along " Lila left the two to find Genie.

Iago flew over to a pile of pillows and stacking them on top of each other " Hey you! Will ya help me with these pillows I want to get comfortable " He demanded, Jade raised her eyebrow at Iago, she sighed and helped place all the pillows up for him.

" You like the lamp of luxury don't ya Birdy? " Jade smirked at him " Who doesn't it the most easiest way to relax with no worries and now Jafar's Lamp is in a well I can relax and eat grapes all I like " Iago grabbed some grapes but before he ate them Jade grabbed them and made him look at her " Jafar is alive?! " Jade shouted.

Jade kicked over some pots " I thought I killed that bustard.. " her mind trailed off to what Lila said about this being a different world " How is he alive? " Jade demanded without turning around " He's a Genie but he can't get out of his lamp without someone rubbing his lamp its fine I put him in that well " Iago said while eating his grapes.

" But what if someone does find him.. that means his a Genie.. I kill him.. So how the FU- " the sound of a door opened. Alaric looked at both Iago and Jade " Can we help you with something? " Iago asked and Alaric rolled his eyes at him.

Alaric closed the doors behind him and walked up to Jade and Iago " I wanted to ask you two something? " Jade watched as the boy sat cross legged on the floor next to Iago " Why did you two help Al? " Jade was taken aback with the question but sighed " I helped your brother because I know one day he help me back .. I can tell his a great ally to have " Alaric smiled at her answer and turned his head to Iago " What about you Iago? " Iago muttered a bit " I dunno just felt like the thing to do .. what?" Alaric smiled.

" Oh nothing It just I knew that there was some good in you Iago and I knew you were kind of a helping person Jade and Iago c'mon I know you not all that bad " Iago didn't really understand " How do you know? ". " Remember what I told you that night when Jafar took over? ".

" Yeah what about it? " Iago said.

" Do you still want to be my friend? " Alaric asked Iago who seemed a little shocked " Do you want to my friends with me? " Alaric asked again. " Really? You want to be my friend.. Look kid I'm not really the friend type- " Jade stepped in " Oh come on Iago you and me have gotten on and we're friends right? You can be friends with the kid " Jade spoke out.

" I never really had a friend .. a real friend before .. plus I fee; that there more to you then what a lot of people thing " Alaric said, Iago flapped his wings " Wait a second you want to be my friend even though I did all of that stud to your brother? " which made Alaric think.

" I didn't say it would be easy .. it may be hard but I think that what will do and in time we can be friends " Iago took this the wrong way " What are you playing at kid? Do you think I'm stupid there no way you want to be my friend " This made Jade mad.

" Iago! Don't being a bustard! His just trying to be nice! I'm sorry if you haven't really made any friends and being with Jafar for years but this is your last chance to be friends with someone who treat you like one! " Iago looked away for a second to gather his thoughts " .. Look I'm sorry I just get suspicious when people are nice to me ".

Jade nodded in agreement " I agree with that.. I know how you feel with that but you know I'm willing to be friends with you and so is Alaric here " Jade ruffled Alaric hair " So Iago you want to be friends? " Alaric asked, Iago flew onto Jade shoulder " Sure why not " Alaric beamed at him " Really? You mean it " Iago waved his wing " Yeah yeah, Shouldn't you be in bed or something? " Alaric remembered and waved off at Iago and Jade " Oh yeah.. Um goodnight Iago and .. err Goodnight Jade ".

Jade turned her head to see Genie and Alaric talking before Alaric ran off somewhere, Iago flew back to sit on his pillows but turned his head to now see Genie entering the room. " What you want to be my friend too? " Iago asked which made Genie's eyes narrow " No I would like a word with you.. " He turned to Jade " You don't mind taking a step out while I talk with him do ya? " Genie asked Jade.

Jade looked into his eyes "Of course I need to look for Lila anyway " Jade slipped out of the room. She saw Lila walking through the hall way " Lila where were you? " Lila turned to Jade " I was trying to find Genie but I ran into Jasmine a lot instead " Jade patted her shoulder " Genie just walked into that room.. but don't go in his talking to Iago… " Jade trailed off a bit.

Lila gave her friend a worried glaze " Jade whats wrong? Did Iago do something or? " Jade pulled out her knife which she saw Jafar snake blood " Jafar is alive in this world.. but his a Genie.. HOW THE FUCK AM I MEANT TO KILL A GENIE?! " Jade threw her knife at a vase which smashed.

Lila walked over to the vase and picked up Jade knife " You can stab your knife through his lamp .. if you destroy the lamp you destroy Jafar that's how I kill him in my world " Jade grew a smirk across her face " not as bloody but it will do.. ".

At that moment Lila saw Alaric running towards them " Oh hello.. Lila Genie isn't here is he? " Lila shook her head " No but it late shouldn't you be sleeping? " Alaric looked down and towards his room " Yeah but I'm not tried " Lila smiled at him and took his hand to take him to his room " Come on now you need to sleep ".

Lila made Alaric go into his bed as she placed the covers over him which he tried to get out of " But I'm not sleepy yet ".

Lila smiled at him and trying to reason " Its late you have time tomorrow to play .. Shh go to sleep you need to rest yourself ". Alaric sighed and pulled the covers over his head " Night.. " He mumbled back.

Lila left the room and walked into Genie " Oh hello " Lila said quietly, Genie smiled at her " Did you just tuck Alaric into bed? " he asked " Yes I did but he looked worried " Lila trailed off a bit making Genie a bit worried " Al did say something about him having nightmares " he said to himself.

*Bang* both Genie and Lila heard a sound like something fell they burst into Alaric room and saw that he fell out of bed and he had his sheets over his head " Hey what are you doing under there?.. Short man what's wrong? "Genie asked.

Lila pulled the sheets off Alaric " Nothing is wrong " Alaric said back.

" Nothing huh? Well if it was nothing then why are you crying? " Genie asked " I wasn't it was nothing! " Alaric said back. Lila stroked his head to calm him down " Alaric don't lie to us we see you have been stressed a bit " Lila explained to him, " Yeah Al told me you been having bad dreams " Alaric muttered at him " Does Al tell you everything? " which made Genie chuckle.

" It's okay I asked Al and he told me now why didn't you tell me? I would of stayed in here with you " Genie asked. Alaric turned his head away from him " I thought you wanted to spend time with Al besides I'm fine ".

" Hiding under the covers to cry? " Lila asked which made Alaric tear up again " Shh come here " Lila held Alaric in her arms like a mother would with a child.

Genie didn't think and wrapped his arms around the two of them for Alaric " Me and Lila would of stayed with you if you had asked us everybody had bad dreams Rick even I do that's nothing to be ashamed of " Genie explained " I didn't want you to stay in here if you wanted to talk with Al " Lila hugged to him.

Genie sighed at Alaric " Well I can always talk with him tomorrow ".

Lila lifted Alaric head to make him look at her " Tell us about your dreams? I know you don't want to talk about it but it's the only way to stop it hurting you Alaric " Lila explained. " Imo key now you can go back to what you were doing " Alaric tried to escape but Lila put a hold of him that he couldn't " No you don't you wouldn't go to sleep if we left you carry on crying now tell us about your dreams " Genie said to him.

" Please Alaric " Lila asked " We won't make fun of you we promise " Alaric held in his breath and then breathed out " The snake man is gone now you can rest " but it made Alaric panic " I know but I can't stop dreaming about it he won't leave me alone! " Lila stroked his head " Its ok to be scared Alaric I've gone through nightmares like yours now go to sleep Alaric we'll stay with you until you do " Lila smiled at him " really? You stay with me " he asked.

" Of course Alaric we won't leave you " They both let go of Alaric. Genie tucked in Alaric while Lila sat on the side of his bed " _Hush now quite now It's time to rest your Sleepy head Hush now quite Now it time to go to bed, Hush now quite now It's time to rest your sleepy head Hush now quite now it's going to be alright " _ Lila sang to him which made him fall to sleep.

From a far window Jade watched on Carpet Lila and Genie sorting Alaric " That snake bustard .. Heh it's going to be fun dealing with you again " Carpet flew up into the sky which then Jade saw a red dark clouded sky over covering the night sky " A storm is coming .. we better get our act together .. "

Early the next morning everyone stood outside waiting. Iago had suggested that Aladdin and the sultan go on a small trip on carpet to patch things up. Jade and Lila both stood near the door they watched as Aladdin flew off with the Sultan and Iago.

" Hey hey! Clear the way make room for the picnic boys!" Genie came running in behind Jasmine. Genie was wearing a strange outfit with a picnic basket " Heh I guess they wanted to go with them " Lila suggested. " They already left Genie " Jasmine explained.

Genie looked horrified " Without us?! Well no matter I'll catch up to them in a flash! " Jasmine quickly put her hands up to stop him " No Genie Aladdin and my father need time to patch things up " Genie and Abu both looked at each other " You know what this means monkey boy? More food for us! " the basket opened with many different types of food which then Genie and Abu ate in front of Alaric and Jasmine.

" Im sorry you want some? " He offered a drumstick at them which Alaric took " Im not hungry just now I'll go inside " Jasmine walked over to Jade and Lila " Would you two like to join me? " Jade and Lila looked at each other " I will Jasmine " Lila beamed. Jade shook her head " Nah but thanks for the offer I'll stay out here ".

Lila followed Jasmine into her room to drink Tea " I just got these imported from England, Isn't that where your from Lila? " she asked. " Yes It very simple to make would you like to me make some for us? " Jasmine smiled in response. Lila added the tea leaves into the cups and added the hot water " Jasmine would you like milk and sugar with your tea it makes it more relaxing ? " Jasmine nodded.

Jasmine smiled at her tea " You must be very skilled at making tea then Lila " she said, Lila smiled " Yes My grandmother taught me how to be a proper lady and how to make so many different types of teas over the years it comes in handy when taking to a lord " she explained.

" You and your grandmother must have been close " Lila nodded in agreement " Yes she taught me everything I know which I am grateful for because My mother was never really around a lot so my Father and grandmother helped me through my life and they till do ".

Jade watched the two girls enjoy their tea but the smile on her face faded when she saw Jafar break up Genie, Abu and Alaric little Picnic and threw them in the dungeon " Time to get them out of there " Jade ran through the palace and into the dungeon to find them.

Jade looked through the door to see Genie in a crystal ball while Alaric and Abu were chained to the wall. " All out of friend little street rat? " Jafar asked " You get away from me you wait until Aladdin finds out! " Jafar simply laughed at him.

" Your pathetic brother is no match for me little street rat you and your brother will get just as you deserve " Jade heard running noises run besides her she quickly ran to another corner and saw Abis mal coming into the room " What that bustard doing here? ".

" Abis mal you can come out now! " Jade heard Jafar say " So that twat did it.. time to be forceful ". Jade pulled her gun out ready to attack but before she could think she heard a scream "Lila! ".

Jafar was now in front of both Jasmine and Lila " My, My Princess you haven't changed at all .. oh you have a friend " Jafar spoke, before Jasmine could escape he grabbed her and Lila transporting them into the dungeon. Jade saw Lila " Lila! " Lila saw a glimpse of Jade and looked at Jafar and Abis mal " now lets chain this one up-" Lila flashed a white light towards Jafar causing him to blind for a mere second so that Lila could transport herself to Jade. " Where she go?! " Jafar demanded.

Jafar and Abis Mal left the room to find Lila but failed because Lila made herself and Jade invisible, they both heard the other talking after Jafar left to deal with Aladdin.

" What should we do? The sultan is now captured two but I only have enough power for us.. " Lila said, Jade looked through the door to see Genie in his crystal ball " I could shoot him out of there but we'll have to wait until Jafar and Abis Mal are far away or they'll hear the gun shot ".

Both Jade and Lila waited until Jafar came back with Iago " So Iago betrayed them? " Lila asked, Jade shook her head " Yeah But I think he has something up his wing and I'm gonna help with that! ".

" You filthy snake! My brother will get you! " Alaric shouted at Jafar, Jafar hit Alaric across the face causing him to be quite " Jafar leave him alone! " Jasmine pleaded which made Jafar smirk " All in good time Princess the boy will die soon enough after I've done away with his brother " Jafar told Abis mal to stay with the others to watch over with Iago.

After a lot of confusion and Jafar explaining his plan to Abis Mal, Jade was picking through her weapons " Lila you have to make sure I don't lose so much blood if I do Tell me to use this gun " Jade shown her a handgun which had a large tube on the top of it to sort out which blood go's into where " If I shoot anyone this is help me regain it alright ! I can't die easily but I can lose blood which if I lose enough off I will be weak ".

The sound of a door opened and Jafar and Abis Mal left the room locking it behind them, Lila looked through the window of the door to see Iago and an angry Alaric crying " Alaric.. don't worry sweetie I'm here " Lila said. Lila saw as Iago turned to Genie and tried to hit the crystal ball which a blank of wood " How could you double cross Aladdin after all he's done for you? And Alaric? How could you do that to him? He trusted you! " Jasmine yelled at Iago who ignored her as he carried on trying to break the crystal ball.

Jasmine sighed at Iago " What are you trying to do now? ", Iago lifted the wood up higher trying to break it " What does it look like I'm doing? Im trying to free the chump Genie so that he can save your chump boyfriend! " Everyone gave him strange look.

Jade looked at the lock " I think he needs our help " She pulled out her gun and shot the lock off and kicked the door inwards breaking it everyone turned to see Jade and Lila " Jade! Lila! " Alaric said gladly.

" We're here to help Iago and you guys ", Lila walked over to the locks and started to break them bit by bit with her powers. Jade on the other hand watched as Iago started to lift up the crystal ball up higher and higher " Iago drop it now! " Iago looked at Jade and dropped it.

Everything turned slow motion for Jade as she shot the crystal ball making it smash and realising Genie, Genie transported everyone outside onto Carpet " Genie Aladdin! " Jasmine pointed at Aladdin who was about to get his head cut off but Lila flew down towards Rasoul who she knocked out and grabbed Aladdin " Lila! " Lila smiled at him and placed him next to Jasmine.

" Aladdin I will say this now I, Jade and Iago saved your friends and now we must join you to defeat Jafar " Lila explained. Aladdin looked down at Iago and nodded " Yes, Lets go ".

Iago backed away " Um I think I'll set this one out " Aladdin looked at him and nodded " Alright Iago you have done enough " Everyone flew towards Jafar leaving Iago on his own.

Carpet landed on the balcony on the Thorne room " Yes the wish " They heard Abis Mal shout, " You will now wish me free of this wretched Lamp! " Jafar snarled at Abis Mal, " No My wish you got what you wanted now its my turn! " Abis Mal protested.

" But you don't need to waste your third wish, you want the sunken treasure of Couer du mer? It yours! " Jafar zapped a large wrecked ship into the throne room which made Abis Mal eyes widened, " So does this mean I could have more stuff? " he asked, Jafar eyes rolled as a large red ruby appeared making Abis mal put the lamp on the throne chair and run towards it.

" Oh! I always wanted one of those nice! More! More! " Abis Mal demanded, Jafar made everything he ever wanted to appear from no where " Now if that is obscenely excessive enough perhaps you like to grant my FREEDOM! " Jafar demanded.

" Huh what? Oh yeah your freedom sure, sure.. I wish for Jafar to be.. wait How do I know that all this wont disappear when I set you free " This made Jafar angry " The more pressing question is how will you stay alive if you don't! " Abis Mal backed up a little bit " But you said Genie can't kill you said that! "

*click* Both Jafar and Abis mal looked to see Jae pointing a shotgun at them and holding the lamp " My lamp gimme! " Abis Mal tried to grab the lamp from Jade but she pushed him away " Sorry ass monkey but this is mine now ".

Jade ran towards Aladdin " The street rat is still alive..! NO! " Jafar made the balcony crack making everyone fall " Aladdin! " Jade there the lamp towards him but Abis grabbed it instead.

Luckily Genie saved everyone " Where's the lamp? " Aladdin asked and Jasmine pointed at a tree where Abis Mal landed in with the lamp that fell down from the tree.

Jafar transformed into his Genie form causing the earth to rip up from everyone " Give it up Jafar we obviously too much for you to handle " Aladdin taunted at Jafar. " You are a fool to challenge me! I am all powerful! ". Lila and Jade ran over to Jasmine who had Alaric with them and Aladdin who was running towards the lamp " Genie is doing great so far! " Lila beamed but that ended when Genie changed back into himself when Jafar grabbed him.

Alaric ran to help Aladdin " Alaric! " Lila ran after him " No you don't! " Jafar snarled, he hit Alaric making him fly towards the Palace walls, quickly Lila grabbed him protecting him from hiding the wall " Lila..Lila! " Alaric looked at Lila who had blood coming from her head but before he could Jafar hit him again backing both Lila and Alaric black out.

Jade watched as Lila just smiled at Alaric before they both blacked out " Lila! Jafar I'll fucking kill you! " Jafar smirked as he made the ground shoot up with Aladdin and Jade on it " Give it up you two! " Jafar snarled at both Jade and Aladdin, The lamp fell on a small island near some lava.

Genie saw both Alaric and Lila almost fall into the Lava, He quickly saved them " Lila.. Alaric..".

" No one can save you two now! " Jade looked up and saw Iago flying towards Jafar " Hey Jafar Shut up! " Iago grabbed the lamp but got hit by Jafar " Traitor! " Jade saw as the lamp and Iago landed on a small island " Aladdin you help Jasmine and the others I'll help Iago " Aladdin looked at her " Just go! " Aladdin nodded and climbed up to help the others.

Jade jumped over the small rocks and up to Iago but her leg fell into the lava " Ha! Your leg is gone! .. What?! " Jade pulled her leg out of the Lava. Her leg was was now in buts of bone and flesh " Sorry Jafar im immoral I forgot to tell you that .. I cant DIE! " Jade grabbed the lamp and Iago " But you can die " she dropped the Lamp into Lava and then climbed up on to the land.

Everyone watched as Jafar brust into dust and everything turned back to normal except for Alaric and Lila who were still blacked out and now in Genie's arm.

Jade noticed Abis Mal trying to run away " Jade your leg its.." Jasmine gasped " Don't worry I'll fix it " Jade pulled out her blood gun and shot Abis mal gaining his blood and repairing her leg and body.

" Lila is glowing " Aladdin spoke out, Jade turned to see Lila body glowing but she was repairing Alaric body " Alaric you're alright?! " Alaric stood up and looked at Aladdin and Genie. He hugged both of them but he looked at Lila " is she going to be ok? " Genie put his hand on her head " I'll fix her but .. where is Jade? " Jade put Iago down on to the ground where he looked up at her " Where you going? What about Lila? " Jade looked towards the portal which opened.

Genie picked up Lila and gave her to Jade, Jade stayed silence and went through the portal without saying a word.

Jade placed Lila down but the portal behind them didn't close " I'll stay with her " Genie was behind them " Lila .. " Jade nodded at him and walked through the next portal.

A new Agrabah opened up with happy cheering, Jade looked down to see a newpaper of a head line ' Aladdin and Jasmine are getting married ' " Heh everyone happy except for me.. ".

**DONE IVE DONE THIS MOVIE I DON'T HAVE TO TOUCH IT AGAIN FINALLY HA..**

**O lets start with the next movie**

**And also if anyone has any reviews can they tell about this story because I like more reviews please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So we start with the last Aladdin film and what Jade goes through without Lila but Jade spent most of her life alone before Gene came along.**

**Let's just start this **

**Also I took the other friend out I don't really see the point having her in there (Sorry._.).**

**If you like to listen to epic soundtrack I found one **

**Nier ( the game ) Soundtrack**

**Which will fit Lila **

**And a bit of Jade **

_Chapter 6_

_Biggest Wish – Part 1_

Jade walked through the streets of Agrabah looking up ahead were people gathering to the palace. Jade joined the crowd of people walking towards the Palace, Jade pulled her hat down to cover her eye's " _I better blend_ " she thought to herself, Jade made it to a queue of people gathering through a door into the Palace on the other side of the door was Iago gathering presents.

Jade walked in when she felt a pull on her jacket, she turned around to see Iago " Hey! Where's the present? " Iago demanded. Jade looked up at the other people who were holding gifts and then she looked down at him again " Fine " she groaned and threw some gold coins at him.

Jade walked into the garden, many people were gathering from the back of the palace as well as the front. Jade looked over to see Genie working as a TV host, Jade walked into the crowd to watch Genie.

" Hello and welcome to ' Lifestyle of the rich and Magical! ' That's right we're talking to you to the marriage of a millennium and who is this coming on to the stretch camel? Oh its Cleopatra and Caesars and their being a salad how wonderful! Oh look there Osiris, oh Osiris, Osiris could we have a word.. oh no the crowd is parting who coming its Moses! And your name is? " Genie pointed his microphone to another transformed self " Im Thor " " Your Thor " " Well it hurts ".

Jade then blocked out all the sound and voices around her. She then headed inside the palace, every single person was on either side of the room waiting for the wedding to start. Jade stood on the side where Aladdin would be.

Genie appeared next to Jade by magician up a white carpet which was led by doves, a few peacocks revelled Jasmine who started to walk down the hall way. Ooohs and Ahhs were heard down the ally Jade looked at Jasmine " _Lila would kill me if I told her I saw her wedding dress " _Jade thought to herself.

A glow appeared next to Jade which disappeared at Jasmines words to Aladdin " Together forever " but the ground started to shake I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon ".

Jade looked up to see Elephants storming through the palace crashing everything around them, Jade quickly dodged past but looked up to see a girl with Black hair, pal skin with blue eyes but something about her made Jade run towards her.

An elephant was running towards the girl, Jade ran over to her and grabbed her saving her life and again by rolling out the way of a falling ceiling " Oh I think we're going to have a little problem with leaks " Genie flew up to the ceiling to stop it from failing.

The girl looked up at Jade " Who are you? " Jade looked at the girl " Your savour " Jade stood up and pulled out her hand up refilling it with bullets " A gun your .. from another world " the girl spoke out. Jade looked at her " and your from another world too .. you're the second person who I've met who knows what a gun is and isn't from this world " Jade explained.

Jade looked to her right to see thieves entering the wedding venue " Well that explains why the elephants were on a rampage ".

Jade then pulled out another hand gun " Damn it out of ammo " but that glow of light appeared next to Jade again " Oh my god an angel… it's an angel " Jade looked and saw a hand on her right handgun " You need help Jade ".

Lila was stood to the right side of her with her wings full out, she turned her head to the girl " your brother needs you in the gift area " she spoke out, the girl nodded and ran towards the gift area.

" So Genie healed you? " Jade asked as they held onto the gun shooting the thieves who were now stealing everything from the wedding, they shot at a few who then ran away trying not to get shot by Jade and Lila.

Lila looked up to see Genie shouting out at the girl " Kendra! " he shouted but he couldn't go to her from holding the ceiling " I'll go heal the girl you send these thieves running " Jade smiled at Lila responds.

Lila ran over to Kendra and placed her hand on her shoulder healing the pain letting her stand " You're from a different world too " Lila bowed " Yes I am I'm so glad to meet another person who knows how me and Jade feels " she beamed at her.

The ceiling which Genie was holding fell around him " I guess there's really no point to this now " Genie muttered, he flew over to Kendra " Are you alright " he asked, she simply nodded " I'm fine just go and stop the thieves I have my new friend here to help " Genie looked at Lila who now had her ribbon across her eyes.

Genie flew over to the thieves and watched Jade fighting a few " Hey you're like a mini Assassin .. like a ninja " he said out to her. Jade kicked one of the men away from guests " an Assassin.. huh I never thought of myself.. like that only a gun swinger " Jade thought about what he said for a moment while Genie frighten a few thieves away by transforming into Ninjas.

" I can climb like an assassin … " Jade looked to her left to see Genie use one of the elephants as a gun by blowing them away but the elephant deflated and Genie simply placed it down.

Jade then looked to her right to see one of the thieves talking to the others thieves about Genie " Cassim said nothing about facing the powers of a Genie! Get the others out of here we'll leave the king to his plans ".

Jade noticed the golden claw on his knuckles " mm those are worth looting.. from his dead corpse " she grinned wickedly.

Jade ran up to the Thief which then reacted to slashing her in the face knocking her to the ground " An attack huh ? " he watched as Jade stood up grinning " ! No one has ever stood up to my attack before mm this will be interesting fight .. but for now " he grabbed onto a escaping elephant, Jade watched as he escaped then touched the felt the new scar on her face over covering the bear scratch.

Lila than looked up from Aladdin and the king of thieves fighting to see that blood was dripping from Jades face " Jade! " she quickly ran up to her and placed her hand on the new scar. Her hand started to glow to heal it " Lila it can heal on its own I just need blood that's all " Jade tried to explain but she knew that Lila wouldn't listen " hush its easier if I take care of the small wounds than you taking blood from someone ".

" Where's the king of Thieves? " Aladdin asked, Lila and Jade looked at him to see that the thieves escaped. The walls started to crumble around everyone " OH this is not my fault this was not build to code! " Genie exclaimed looking around in horror "Well it shouldn't take long to rebuilt " Lila spoke out.

Genie than flew over to the sultan who was looking at the damage taken by the attack " Fear not oh father of the bride we can rebuild! ", " oh please so we can't have a wedding without a pavilion " The sultan exclaimed.

Genie than changed into a builder but instead of watching what Genie was doing Lila walked over to Jasmine who was talking with Aladdin in the gifts area. Jasmine turned to look at both Lila and Jade " Thank you for saving Kendra and our guests were you here to see the wedding I'm so sorry this happened " Jasmine exclaimed, Lila patted her shoulder " Its not your fault Princess it's the thieves you didn't know it was going to happen but if they come back you have myself and Jade ".

Jasmine smiled at the two of them " Thank you " she wondered over to Aladdin " What were they after the gifts? " she asked. " Not all the gifts this is what the king of thieves wanted " he held out one of the treasures which Iago flew onto " With all the other great stuff why go for this thing? ".

The Staff than formed a bright light which emanates and an image of a women appears in the air " Your question is mine to answer! The king of thieves sought my sight to find the ultimate treasure " The women spoke.

Iago eyes widen at her words " Did someone say treasure? " Iago perked up. " It's an Oracle one that's tells you whatever you wish to hear " Lila exclaimed. " I see all that has been and all that will be " the Oracle spoke.

" So she's is like you Lila? " Jade asked.

" yes but I don't live in an item " Lila replied.

" Okay you know all, so tell all where is the treasure? You know the ultimate one? " Iago asked with greed in his eyes.

" I am bound by the rule of one. One question one answer. You have already asked your question " The oracle spoke.

" You mean before? Oh that wasn't a question that was uh thinking out loud " Jade grabbed his beak " Very loud " Then let him fly away.

" Aladdin we could learn anything about our lives out future " Jasmine said thinking about the question she would ask.

" you have but to ask " the oracle started.

" I know what my future is, my future is you but my past.. it's a blank. My mother died when I was just a kid and I never even knew my father the only family I have is Kendra I have no idea where I come from " Aladdin said to Jasmine.

" Your question is your choice but remember the rule of one choose carefully " The oracle said towards Aladdin. " Oracle it's hard to pick one question when you have so many " Kendra said sighing.

" You have a bright future ahead of you. You will live happily with your husband and daughter " Kendra's head snapped up at the Oracle while she placed her hands on her stomach but before she could say another word she went limp and fainted " Kendra.. " Jade lifted her up and carried her " myself and Lila take her to her room while you Aladdin think of a question " Jade spoke out and walked towards her room.

Kendra woke up later in her room, she looked up to see Jade and Lila " Ah she's awake " Lila spoke out, " How long was I gone for? " she asked the two of them " 2 hours .. you fainted after the oracle told you you're having a child " Jade exclaimed.

Kendra then placed her hands on her stomach " I'm going to be a ..mother.. I never thought I'd be a mother " she looked up to see Lila smiling at her and then walking over to her " You'll make a wonderful mother Kendra I know it.. I can see it " she said truthfully.

Jade walked over to her " I wanted to know something what world are you from? Myself and Lila are from a world where Agrabah is a real place in time and space .. but we met one girl named Taia and her world was based on Agrabah being a movie " Jade exclaimed.

" That's the same with this world! In my world it is a movie .. so that means this world is based on Disney movies being real " Kendra exclaimed. Jade and Lila both looked at each other " Ok that makes sense .. I think " Jade said.

Kendra then stood up and walked out to see Jasmine in a brown cloak " Jasmine where are you going? " she asked, " Kendra your awake? How are you feeling? She said concerned, Kendra smiled " Im fine no worries I was just a little shocked to find out I'm having a baby ".

" I understand Genie is worried about you though " she said, " I'll find him later are you headed to the marketplace? ".

" Kendra is married to Genie .. mm that's different I guess " Jade remarked, the two girls watched as Kendra and Jasmine walked to the marketplace.

" when I entered back into the room with the oracle it told Aladdin his father is alive .. did you know that? " Jade asked Lila, Lila looked towards Aladdin home to see Jasmine and him rising on Carpet " Yes I knew that .. but I knew it when he attacked Aladdin .. his eyes were the same ".

Lila walked over to Jasmine balcony and held on to the Oracle staff and waited for Aladdin and Jasmine to land, Jade saw Kendra jump off carpet as well.

Lila gave the Oracle staff to Aladdin and Jasmine to hold, Jade and Lila watched it as it rose into the sky and floated into one spot as it shimmered a sliver colour " Have you chosen your question? " the oracle asked " I have " Aladdin replied " Then ask " Aladdin paused for a moment before speaking out.

"Where is my father? ".

" Follow the trail of the forty thieves your father is trapped within their world " The oracle pointed Aladdin in the right path.

" The forty thieves? Is he hurt? How long has he been their prisoners? " Aladdin asked frantically.

" I am sorry I can only answer one question " The oracle spoke once more before disappearing back into the staff.

" Aladdin Im sure your father is fine… " Lila spoke out, Aladdin smiled at her and patted her head " Thank you ".

Aladdin had planned to go on the trail to find his father, he and Jasmine hugged before he climbed on to carpet with Abu and Iago. He looked towards Jade and Lila " would you two like to come there should be enough room on carpet " he said looking around on Carpet.

" Im coming too Aladdin " Kendra said. " I don't think that a good idea what about the baby? " Genie asked, Kendra looked at her husband " Genie he's my brother I have to be there for him besides we're barely two weeks along we wouldn't even know if it wasn't for the oracle I'll be fine " she answered.

Genie sighed knowing that debating with her wasn't going to work " Alright I know I can't stop you just please be careful I don't want anything to happen to you or our daughter " Genie finally said with a smile " Thank you Genie this means the world to me " She said before hugging and kissing him.

Kendra then rushed inside to grab a sword which she placed in her side " I love you Genie " she kissed him once more before climbing on to carpet " Now how are they meant to get on? " Aladdin said, Lila smiled at him.

" That's easy " their eyes grew wide as Lila wings grew out wide and Lila touched Jade shoulder allowing her to gain eagle wings " You can have those wings until we reach our location" Lila exclaimed which made Jade smiled widely.

It took an hour to where they were flying too, Lila and Jade flew into clouds to hind themselves from the thieves view, Kendra kept watching them as they flew through the skies almost like they were birds " Heh Jade is like an eagle.. Aladdin do you agree that Lila looks like a swan or a dove? " Kendra asked Aladdin, Aladdin looked up at Lila " I think a swan it matches her " they both smiled.

Aladdin and Kendra both looked down to see the group of horse tracks in the sand " Good the trail still fresh " Aladdin said, Carpet than speeded up towards the thieves it stopped and hid behind a corner.

Jade and Lila landed behind them as their wings disappeared " Shh . well they have nowhere to go we have them trapped " Aladdin smiled. " We? There the forty thieves we are you a rug a monkey, a pregnant women, whatever they are and me! .. wait don't count me. " Iago exclaimed.

" They just standing there " but the main theft raised his arms into the air " Open seasame! " he shouted. The water in the sea separates and opens a door in the cliff face " Let's move Hang on! " Lila quickly made her wings appear again and she grabbed Jades arm and followed Aladdin in.

They barely made it in but Iago got his tail stuck in the door, Abu came along and pulled him out but Iago had his wings covering his face " How bad is it? " he said desperately, he looked at his tail " ooh this is attractive! " Lila laughed and picked him up " come on I'll fix that " Lila waved her hand on his tail making it grow back " Hey! My feathers thanks doll face ".

" Come on " Aladdin said, everyone walked through the lair quietly until they reached a rock which they hid themselves behind to hear the thieves conversion " We could have had all the loot from the wedding but we followed the kings plan this is what we have to show for our trouble in Agrabah! NOTHING! " the larger theft yelled in anger.

He punched the table causing it to fall apart, some of the thieves yelled in agreement " Sa'luk is truly ticked ", Jade smirked " That's his name ", Sa'luk growled as he approached the king " Your time is drawing to a close Cassim ".

" Cassim? My father " Aladdin whispered, " If you talking about spilling my blood well I just don't see that happening " Cassim smirking as he folded his arms. Sa'luk growled as he swung his claws at Cassim " Let me open your eyes! ".

Cassim was about to dodge but Aladdin tackled Sa'luk " Oh for god sake! " Jade shouted, " run I've got him! I'm Aladdin you're my father! " Aladdin informed at him trying to keep Sa'luk down.

Cassim gasped as Sa'luk pushed him off onto the ground, Alddin had a dagger which fell out of his pocket before he attacked Kendra blocked his attack " hurt me and you'll have to deal with my pissed off husband " she spat at him " No man scares me girl I'd like to see him try to defeat me! " He laughed.

" My husband is no ordinary man remember the Genie from the wedding? Yeah he's my husband and trust me he'll know who hurt me and he'll be after your add " Sa'luk expression didn't change " I ain't afraid of no Genie ".

Jade ran over to Sa'luk and pulled out her hand gun " Then you should be afraid of me my gun can kill you in a mere second .. so want to try and kill me? " Sa'luk raised his arm but stopped by Cassim hand when he picked up Aladdin dagger.

Lila ran over to Jade side and made her lower her gun " Let him go.. the boy is my son I gave this dagger to my wife years ago I told her to give it to our new born son Aladdin " He said as he helped him up.

" Ohh the boy is the son of the king of thieves " One thief said in amazement. " Yeah and I'm his sister so leave me the hell alone! " Kendra growled at the thieves.

Aladdin pointed at Cassim " You are the King of Thieves? " he asked in disbelief " Like it or not boy we're blood but look at you I'd thought I'd never see you again has it been so long? I never knew my wife had a daughter " Kendra shook her head " Im adopted really a couple years ago, Aladdin saved my life and took me in after my father was killed ".

Jade rolled her eyes " sure father killed .. " Lila rolled her eyes at her " Jade be nice please its just a lie to make Cassim believe her ".

" Blood or mud or even adopted those 4 are intruders " Sa'luk snapped in between Cassim and Aladdin " and we have rules about intruders, they have found our secret lair they have seen too much they must die they must all die! " Lila could see the death glare in his eyes.

Jade crossed her arms " I can't even die.. " Sa'luk turned to her " yes you can your human! " he shouted, Jade pulled out her blood gun and put it on the side of her head " Jade no! " Kendra shouted but Jade shot herself right in the head making her fall down spilling blood " HA! I told you such a coward.. Such a … what! " Sa'luk eyes widen as Jade got up and looked down at her blood as it climbed up the side of her body and repaired herself.

" Told ya " Jade smirked, " Their still intruders but Cassim mercy would suit you best wouldn't it " He mocked Cassim, " Kill them " Cassim said after a minute, Jade rolled her eyes.

Sa'luk was about to kill Aladdin when Cassim spoke up " or the boy could yes the boy could… no " He stopped as he shook his head.

" Probably a bad idea " A few thieves perked up at his idea " Let's hear it! ".

" Well it seems to me that.. oh never mind " Sa'luk asked impatiently " What? ", Cassim shrugged his shoulders " The boy could face ' the challenge ' ", a few thieves looked at each other and smiled " Ah the challenge " One theft looked at Kendra " What about the girl? ".

" Hell no im not doing the challenge im pregnant and im not about to lose my baby " Jade walked in front of Kendra " I'll take her's and Lila place for the challenge ".

" That's that my son and his friend can face ' The challenge ', my daughter and her friends can watch " Cassim announced as the thieves nodded with the idea.

" And I shall test Aladdin , but who will face the girl? "

Jade crossed her arms, she looked towards a few of them as one stood out " I will " The theft was tall but looked very cocky " I ain't afraid of her! She's only a women " That remark made Jade glare at him.

" A test huh? Ah that's not so bad maybe it will be multiple choice? " Iago said.

Lighting flashed in the sky and thunder rumbled around Jade stood by the side as she watched Sa'luk and Aladdin standing in the middle of the ring " What's going on Dad? " Aladdin asked " Oh the challenge is simple enough only one man survives but your my son you'll be that man knocking em dead kid seriously ".

Jade stood and watched them talking as she kicked one of the thieves away from Lila and Kendra " No one fucking touches them! " she shouted at them making them run away.

Before she could start to fight a few thieves the challenge started, they watched as Aladdin and Sa'luk, he tried to cut him with his claws but kept missing, Aladdin kicked him down at one point but Sa'luk got up and tried to get at Aladdin again.

Aladdin ducked out the way and kicked sa'luk in the ribs, Aladdin dragged his dagger to dodge to get away from Sa'luk attack but they rolled towards the edge of a cliff and fell off " Aladdin! " Lila and Kendra both shouted, they both ran over and saw him hanging from his dagger barley " Aladdin! " Lila threw out her hand and he grabbed it greatly " Thanks Lila ".

Cassim smiled " Don't ever do that again I thought I'd lost you! " Kendra said hugging him " Don't worry sis nothing can bring me down your stuck with me for a while ".

They both silenced as Cassim spoke up again " Aladdin is the winner of the first challenge now we enter the second Jade vs Scar ".

Jade stood in the middle with her hand gun in her hand cleaning it up a bit while scar walked in with a sword " Begin! " Cassim shouted, Scar ran up to Jade but stopped as her raised her gun up to his face " Bye bye " *BANG* Jade shot his head clean off and his limp body fell to the ground.

Jade cleaned his blood off her face " Done ".

**:D Jade wins all the challenges **

**And I'm done for this chapter now I changed a lot in this story I know but I hope you all like it and tell your friends about it.**

**On my deviantart at the moment I have an ask a question for Jade and Lila if you like to ask them questions search **

**ASinglePetal **

**On my current journal you will find it and you can comment on the journal if you do not have deviantart then PM me or review on this story.**

**Also im thinking of drawing Jade and Lila as birds **


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's start with last chapter for the third movie of Aladdin**

**When I was looking through the chapters which I loved I'm going to add in extra stuff.**

**Also I'm adding these chapters to Deviantart for my Comic Magic within me because everything is being redone with the plot.**

**Also after this chapter I'm working on a few episodes for Magic within us.**

**ENJOY!**

_Chapter 7_

_Biggest Wish – Part 2_

After Jades little surprise attack Cassim shook Jades hand "You are a true killer I see I don't see many women who can kill like that? " Cassim exclaimed "I was a captain once in my life but now I'm a skilful Assassin, so if there's anyone you want to die ask me "Jade patted his back before being led by Cassim down into a cave.

"I find my son and a new adopted daughter, lose my enemy and gain an Assassin. You did you old man proud Aladdin "Cassim said as he led them through the cave. " I was just trying to stay alive "Aladdin replied in an unhappy tone. " Ha! If you didn't fight you would have been killed so says the code of the forty thieves "Cassim explained.

" I like that code, it's like the Assassin code in my clan you have to kill first to survive " Jade exclaimed, Lila looked at her " So when you saved me from that bear? " Lila asked which Jade nodded in reply.

" I see another clan who share the same code but there is one thing that I forgot to add we never hurt the innocent " Cassim said as he placed his hand on the wall making it open.

" I can understand that, I only pickpocket but that's about it " Jade said to him making Cassim smile " I see, I'm glad I met another who shares the same rules my men never listen to the rules ".

" Just as innocent as Lila and Kendra " they both shot a glare at Jade but Lila didn't say anything " Yeah sure innocent " Kendra replied.

" Now the place we are entering now my men don't even know about this place " Cassim said as he pulled a brooch off his cape and placed it into the wall revealing a room. Everyone walked in as Cassim lit up the place making it feel amazing to Lila and Kendra.

" Listen boy there is a treasure the ultimate treasure, compared to this, a pharaoh tomb is a pauper grave. A sultan fortune nothing but lunch money and I am this close to it .. " Cassim said, Lila looked at the hanging large scroll on Cassim wall " The Vanishing isle That's what your searching for .. isn't that right Cassim? " Lila spoke to him.

Cassim looked at Lila and sighed greatly " Another one who knows the tale of The Vanishing Isle, you should know this island is never in the same place twice? " Cassim asked " Yes I know the tale I researched about it in the sultan library ".

" What is this Ultimate Treasure? " Aladdin asked.

" The Hand of Midas " Lila replied to him " It's just a myth! " Aladdin exclaimed, Cassim grabbed a torch " It's not a myth boy! " Cassim made him follow him and angled his torch to see the reflection of a golden ship " It was once right here look there's your proof from stern to stem every piece of rigged every peg and board all of it solid gold! ".

" It's so beautiful " Kendra muttered at Cassim who smiled back at her " This was touched by the Hand of Midas " Lila said but Aladdin did not take pride in his father's proof " sunk by it " he spoke before heading back into the room " You don't understand, you don't know what it's like to have nothing to stare up at the palace and know you deserve more .. To be called a ' street rat '" Cassim threw his touch into the water and followed his son.

"I knew exactly what I wanted for my family the best. I couldn't give up and go back empty handed but the weeks turned into months and months turned into years.. I came back to Agrabah one night but I couldn't find my wife or my son I thought my family was lost forever set the moment I would have traded anything to get your mother back "Cassim exclaimed.

Aladdin looked at the man who spend his life searching for a treasure which may or may not be true " But Dad we never wanted gold .. we wanted you. I wanted a father and I still do. Come to my wedding. This time you have an invitation " Aladdin said but Cassim muttered a bit before Aladdin put his hand on his shoulder " Dad I'm not going back to Agrabah until morning at least think about it? " Aladdin said as he and Abu left leaving Cassim to his thoughts.

" Aladdin may never understand but it wouldn't work I don't belong in his word " Cassim said, Lila walked up to him " The Oracle doesn't belong in his world either but you are. You belong in his world you can escape this world you live in Cassim ".

Cassim looked up at her " If I'm able to leave my world of being an Assassin killer You can too " Jade added. Lila nodded at Jade and left with Kendra " You think he come with us? " Lila asked Kendra.

She paused for a second " I think he will well he has too I want to see my sweetheart again " Kendra said with a chuckle before looking back at Lila " Do you have a sweetheart? " she asked.

Lila memories of the ones who have fallen for her flooded her mind but the two who appeared the most were Mozenrath and Genie. Her eyes turned grey for a second before replying " No.. I don't It is hard for a person like me to choose " Lila replied.

Jade watched as the two walking away before returning back to Cassim and Iago " If you want the Oracle Cassim I know where they placed it but I will only tell you and not follow you to the place " Jade stated while Iago landed on a book " We're talking about the wedding of your only son it's a once in a lifetime opportunity " Iago said as he rubbed his wings together " How can I pass it up? " Cassim said with a smile.

_The next morning_

Everyone was outside watching Aladdin flying around on Carpet, Kendra grinned at him "Hop on Dad! " Aladdin shouted at his father but Cassim waved his hands " Oh no! It's a rug you sweep dirt under it you don't fly on it at least I don't! ".

" Don't be afraid it's fun! " Aladdin laughed as he circled his father " I am not afraid! Now get off that thing before you break your neck " Cassim replied " Aw c'mon dad carpet is awesome he'd never let anything happen to us! I can't even count the times he saved our lives " Kendra said but Cassim didn't listen.

" We'll take horses. Horses were good enough for my father and his father before him and they were always good enough for me " Cassim exclaimed with Jade agreeing with a nod " Horses are good ".

Lila walked over to Carpet " I'll fly on you Carpet " Lila said as Carpet flew around her and let her sit on him. After a short while they left for Agrabah.

_A few hours later_

The Palace was back and fixed into its normal state which Kendra grinned about " Looks like Genie has everything ready " Aladdin spoke as they led Cassim into the Palace " Genie? You have a Genie? Have you used all three wishes yet? " Cassim spoke " Oh please don't go into its just too painful " Iago pleaded Cassim.

Memories of Genie flooded back to Lila of when she first met Genie and the events that unfolded for her, she smiled which Kendra noticed but suddenly Genie appeared " Oh Al! Your back and your front you both here " Genie exclaimed as he hugged Aladdin then Genie turned to Kendra " Kendra you're alright too! " Genie hugged her tightly which she returned the hug.

" Yes I told you I would be I even stayed out of the most dangerous parts I made sure no harm became of our baby I had Jade and Lila to help me with that too " Kendra exclaimed before giving him a kiss.

Lila looked away for a second " Lila .. " Jade said quietly, Lila turned back " It's fine .. it's fine " Lila said quietly but Jade made her turn around " Lila you seriously need to choose who you love or that side of you will take over your soul " Jade said seriously.

Kendra turned her head to look at the two women talking " Hey what's wrong? " she asked Lila waved her hands " Its.. nothing really " she said quietly making Kendra question her " But-" " Ah! All units we have a code red " Genie yelled cutting Kendra off.

Suddenly dozens of Genies appeared all around the palace all shouting code red, Jade yawned while watching all the Genies appear around Cassim " No not attempt to move or we'll be shooting ourselves ".

Aladdin and Kendra both break through the crowd of Genies trying to stop him " Back off you two this cheap has a yellow sheet as long as my arm ".

" Genie meet my dad ! Aladdin spoke up " Our Father " Kendra added in. " Stand down boys smoke em if you got em " Genie announced " I could do with a smoke too " Jade said making Lila laugh a little bit.

Genie approached Cassim " If you're their dad and the King of Thieves I just want to know one thing " Genie started " Yeah? " Cassim said seriously " Will you be having the chicken or the sea bass? " Genie asked while changing into his butler form making Cassim give him a questionable look.

" Come on Dad I can't wait for you to meet Jasmine and the sultan " Aladdin said grinning, Jade stepped in front " Aladdin I think Cassim should lose the most wanted look " she said looking up and down at Cassim " What's wrong with the way I look? " he asked.

Lila stepped in front " Cassim here you're not the king of thieves your Kendra and Aladdin father " she said making him think twice " I've had more practice being the king of thieves " Cassim said " Oh come on enough of this dark past let's roll out something a little new " Genie grinned as he started to sing.

Jade rolled her eyes " Oh god here we go again ".

**It's a big, bright, beautiful future**

**Thanks your lucky stars you're alive**

**You've got someone special to talk to**

Lila watched the stars rush past Cassim and Aladdin " So beautiful ".

**A friend that you can trust for life**

**You've been on your own with no family ties**

Genie made a tie appear in front of Cassim.

**But those solo days are done**

**You'll be two of a kind, spending quality time together**

Genie wrapped the tie around Aladdin and Cassim while Kendra watched with Jade and Lila.

**As father and son**

Jade rolled her eyes at that statement

Genie appeared on a ship as a another genie flew by on a fish

**Building model ships**

**Taking fishing trips**

**Working hand in hand**

**Painting the palace, mowing the sands**

Cassim and Aladdin appeared on a fields they ran through with a ball in their hands while Lila and Kendra were in cheer leading uniforms but Genie stopped when getting to Jade who pointed a gun at him " Don't you dare " she said with a serious tone.

**First and ten to go with your daddy o**

**Once you break the ice**

**You could postulate paternal advice**

**I see you traveling at the speed of life that's the theory of relatives **

**It's fine fabulous future**

Cassim was then dropped but was caught by a tree then dropped while three versions of Genie as babies appeared on his knees.

**I see fruits on the family tree **

**You'll be great as a grumpy old grandpa**

**Bouncing babies on your knee **

Genie turned into another ball as Aladdin and Cassim pulled off a win.

**You could fall asleep on the comfy couch after playing one on one **

**Dreaming back to back that you walloped the Shaq**

**Together as father and son**

Cassim, Aladdin and Kendra appeared in cars

**May be a bumpy rides**

**We'll make it side by side**

**Good afternoon I'll be your travel guide**

**Move over laddie make room for daddy**

Genie appeared on Cassim shoulder, as he cut up some pictures to reveal the forty thieves then he folded it to Kendra and Aladdin.

**Got a whole new shoulder to cry on**

**Take a chance now give it a spin**

**You had chums for paling around with**

**But you never had a friend like them**

Genie transformed as an assassin as the British army started to chase Cassim and Jade " Why are they chasing me?! " Jade raged.

**Put your checked past behind you now**

**No more living on the run**

**Face the big, bright, beautiful future together, together, together, together..**

In a flash Cassim appeared in an new robe and a red shirt

**As father and son**

Right after the little song and change of clothes everyone made it to the throne room where Jasmine and the sultan were talking to Cassim " My boy Aladdin must have been born under a lucky star to find such a treasure " Cassim said towards Jasmine " You are most definitely Aladdin's father " Jasmine said with a smile.

" It must have been dreadful trapped by the forty thieves " The sultan exclaimed while Aladdin, Genie and Kendra exchanged the worried faces. " I try to block out the memories " Cassim acted out " Say no more not another word on the subject " the sultan nodded while Cassim picked up the sultan and spinned him around " Yes let's turn our attention to happier thoughts the blessed union of our children!" Cassim exclaimed.

Aladdin beamed at his father " It worked Genie they love him " he said " It's the hat nothing does the trick like a smart chapeau " Genie said. Cassim sighed with happiness " Ah back among civilized people back among family ".

" Its more than that all he needed was a second chance " Aladdin and Kendra said when hugging each other.

Jade watched the happy family reunions was turned her head " .. Family.. ugh .. it's so stupid " she walked off, Kendra attention turned to her and Lila walking out " Aladdin I'm going to go see Lila and Jade ok " Aladdin nodded while his sister followed the two girls.

Lila and Jade were in the gardens Jade was in a foul mood " You know what I think of families Lila .." Jade said. Kendra found the two girls talking and slowly made her way towards the two " I know Jade but please .. " Lila looked down at her reflection which Jade threw a stone at " At least you can see your family I can't! Because they … " she stopped and looked down.

" Is your family dead? " Kendra asked Jade turned her head to look at the girl " No… they fucking abounded me because I wasn't the child they wanted as soon as a boy was born they threw me out like trash .. " Jade looked up at Kendra.

" Your lucky .. Lila lucky you all get nice families while mine is fucking helping the British .. I run from them all the time .. all threw my life I've been running the only family I have is the clan I'm glad I'm an assassin it's the only life I have now " Jade exclaimed.

" The only life I have now is killing and Gene " Jade looked down at her blood gun and held onto it tightly " I hope one day I can find my family and tell them what I have become " she exclaimed.

Lila hugged Jade who returned the hug, Kendra turned to Lila " What about you Lila what's your family like? " she asked. Lila looked at her and smiled " I can show you if you wish " Lila took Kendra hand and pulled her towards the fountain " Its just your reflection "Kendra said.

Lila shook her head " No look harder " Kendra looked and her eyes widen, the image of two figures appeared one being an old women with long sliver hair and the other being a middle age man with sliver short hair " That's my grandmother and this is my father " Lila explained.

" My family no not die they souls are placed in limbo to live on through me " she explained. Her family smiled at her and walked away leaving Lila reflection in her place.

Jade looked at the two girls talking and smiled " Maybe one day you can meet Gene Kendra you like him his just like Genie " Jade said with a smile Kendra looked at Jade and retuned the smile " I like that Jade.

_Later that afternoon_

Everyone except for Cassim and Iago were waiting in the wedding venue " Do you think something is wrong? " Jasmine asked with concern. " Genie can you find him? " Aladdin asked while Genie transformed into a dog sniffing around " I'll sniff him out I need a scrap of his clothes or a lock of his hair or a shoe a shoe is good " Genie looked up and transformed back while he saw Cassim and Iago in his path.

Kendra and Aladdin looked at their father who was next to Rasoul smiling at the sultan while Cassim and Iago looked guilty " Rasoul what is the meaning of this?! " The sultan asked angrily while Rasoul replied with a smile " Your majesty meet the king of thieves and one of his accomplices " Aladdin tried to grab his father back but one of the guards blocked his path.

" We seized him in the treasury he was after this again " He held up the oracle. " Big misunderstanding it's a slap of the wrist and uh community serve kind of thing " Iago tried to explain.

" Now I know why you really came back " Aladdin growled at his father " I knew he do that " Jade said to Lila " I knew this too I saw it coming but .. I couldn't say anything " Kendra looked at Lila and hugged her " Aladdin did you know? " Jasmine asked with betray tone in her voice " Yes we both knew I thought I could change him I had to try " Aladdin exclaimed.

" You can change my clothes but you can't change who I am " Cassim said as he looked at the ground.

" and the law is crystal clear on what we must do next " Rasoul said with a smirk making Jade want to punch him in the face

" Father isn't there something we can do " Jasmine asked but her father shook his head " I'm afraid there is not take the prisoners to the dungeon for life " the sultan said sadly while Rasoul looked at Cassim happily and dragged him away.

" That bustard I'll kill him!" Jade said towards Rasoul, Lila hugged on to Kendra tightly " I'm sorry Kendra .. I'm sorry Aladdin " she said sadly.

_An hour later_

" The Oracle was right my dad was trapped in the world of the forty thieves trapped by his own greed I was so stupid to think I could change him " Aladdin said.

Everyone was sat in Aladdin old home thinking about the days events.

" Trying to show him a better life was stupid al but leaving him alone with the parrot that was stupid " Genie said. " everything was perfect before he came into my life I just want thing the way they were Genie I need my father clothes " Aladdin asked as Kendra asked too.

" Al, Kendra what did you guys wrap the turban too tight? Come on why would you want to dress in the whole King of Thieves ensemble? " Cassim clothes appeared in front of Kendra and Aladdin as they placed them on " I'm seeing I'm seeing nothing for your future if you dress like this! " Genie pleaded " I'm getting my father out of there " Kendra said as she kissed Genie.

Jade stood up " If your breaking them out of there you need an Assassin like me I'll help you break him out " Aladdin nodded in agreement " Lila you stay here you need to rest its been a long day " Lila looked down for a second " but Jade .. " Jade put her hand up " no you're staying also your glow will draw attention ".

" Well we're breaking my father out of the dungeon the guards will never know I was there tonight the king of this will make the most miracles escape ever out of my life " Aladdin said as he, Kendra and Jade left.

_At the dungeons_

Jade snuck in first and knocked out two of the guards first and hide they bodies while Aladdin stole one of the guards keys.

Aladdin and Kendra continued down the hall and walked through the doorway to see Cassim and Iago chained up.

Cassim looked up " Who? " Aladdin came into view as he began to unlock Cassim chains " I come to say to goodbye " Aladdin said, " We don't have much time while the guards chase me and Kendra you get out ".

Jade crossed her arms " Also they have me if I have to I will kill one of the guards " Jade exclaimed " I can't let you- " Cassim started but Kendra cut him off " Forget it they can't catch us " Aladdin threw Cassim the keys and they ran through the door for Cassim and Iago to escape.

Jade ran in front to hear Rasoul " When the sultan gives me my due I'll put the good word in for you the little people who .. " Rasoul trailed off as he saw Kendra and Aladdin, Jade quickly pushed them making them run quickly while Jade shot the light out and ran with Aladdin and Kendra.

" It's the King of Thieves! And his with Two women?! " One of the guards exclaimed though he was confused " No man can escape that cell! " The other one shouted " He isn't a man I say he is a demon! ".

Rasoul pushed the two guards out the way " Those women obviously let him out! I want them dead or alive! " Rasoul growled ".

Aladdin, Kendra and Jade hid in an ally way " you two escape I'll take care of them " Jade said and pushed them to escape while Jade pushed her hat down and placed a bandana on her face so that her face was hidden.

" Its one of the women who let The King of thieves out! " The guard said " You! Go get her while I go after the King of thieves! " Rasoul growled at one of his men as he chased after Aladdin and Kendra.

Jade pulled her knife out of her pocket " Come get me I dare you " one of the men ran towards her with a sword but missed as Jade jumped past and kicked him into a haystack as she walked up to there other guard she pointed her knife at him " Runaway now before I stab you " the guard ran away from Jade as she climbed up the building to see Cassim running towards Rasoul who has his hands on the two of them.

She quickly Ran towards the two but Cassim got there first, she looked down to see some horses " Cassim we need to get out of here! " She shouted at him as she jumped and stole some horses.

" Hurry son, Daughter we must move! " Cassim shouted as he got onto his horse while Aladdin and Kendra climbed onto theirs and rode off Jade was in front with Cassim but they ran into a cavern.

" Did we lose them? " Aladdin asked as they stopped to regroup " They won't be able to pick up our trail until daylight by then we'll be long gone from Agrabah I'm sorry for what you lost but you can't go back now you know that.. what are you two doing now? " Cassim said as he watched his daughter and son climb off their horses.

" We can't go with you.. we just can't " Aladdin said " Well you guys can't go back! The moment they saw your faces your life in Agrabah was over! "Cassim Exclaimed " I have to go back Jasmine is there! " Aladdin replied " I have to go back to my husband is back there and I'm not about to separate him from our unborn daughter " Kendra said.

" Kid its over your criminals now " Iago spoke up " I won't do what he did, I won't run away " Aladdin said Cassim got off his horse " I never ran away from anything in my life! " Cassim said with a upset tone in his voice " you ran away from your family! " Aladdin replied back at him.

" I told you what happened what else could I do what else can you do? " Cassim asked Aladdin " The right thing you should take this back " Aladdin threw the Midas Dagger at Cassim " You can't! " Cassim pleaded " I won't walk out on Jasmine I'm you son but I can't live your life! " Aladdin shouted at his father " Same here I love ya dad but I have a responsibly I'd rather be locked up with my husband near then be free and away from him forever! " Kendra said.

" Jade what about you? " Cassim asked her, Jade looked up at him then towards Aladdin and Kendra after a short pause she made her horse walk towards Aladdin and Kendra.

" I think I've had enough, I'm going with them I left Lila in Agrabah and I'm the only one who can help her and the only Assassin who will ever have a family with Kendra and Aladdin in it " Kendra smiled at Jade who looked back at Cassim.

" Al, Kendra, Jade! They lock you up! " Iago exclaimed " If it's the punishment then we have to take it " Jade spoke up with Aladdin and Kendra agreeing with her " so be it.. " Cassim muttered. Aladdin and Kendra climbed on their horses " We have the Oracle the treasure just waiting for us! " Iago shouted " The Oracle? " Aladdin asked.

" I had nothing left to lose! " Cassim said " Yes you did " As Aladdin and Kendra began to ride off " It was supposed to be a father son and daughter outing " Iago cried as Aladdin stopped for a moment " go with him Iago " he said pushing Iago towards Cassim.

" What? Ya mean it " Iago asked " Go! " Aladdin said as he watched Iago and Cassim ride off.

" Lets go " Jade said as she started to ride off with Kendra and Aladdin back towards Agrabah.

As they ride back Lila was waiting on Jasmine balcony as she saw Jade, Kendra and Aladdin come back but the sultan was not very happy at all when they walked up to Jasmine balcony.

" Frankly you three your actions were most disappointing " The sultan was saying " Your highness I must say I am an Assassin and it is my job " Jade said dryly but Rasoul walked up to her " As an Assassin she should be killed on the spot! " the sultan made Rasoul back away from her " As for these two it is tragic your highness but the street rats have obviously followed in their father's footsteps Aladdin and Kendra are criminals " Rasoul said firmly. Genie appeared out of thin air dressed as an Layer " I object your honour, I object to that outages statement and I object to a tertiary character having any lines during my big courtroom scene " Genie said as he gave Rasoul a briefcase making him shoot off like a rocket " Your honour if I may plea of insanity because I'm crazy about this kid! " Genie messed up Aladdin hair which he pushed Genie away for.

" Genie I can handle this myself. Sultan I convinced my father to come here it's my fault I would been better off if I'd never known him. " Aladdin stated " It was both of our faults we just wanted to know what it would have been like to have a father who cares " Kendra exclaimed.

" Aladdin you found your father a father who risked his freedom to see your wedding and you risked everything to save him just as I would for my father " Jasmine spoke up.

The sultan face soften at his daughters words " You father? Well well yes Aladdin, Kendra I could not overlook your father crimes but what you have done well you did it out of love and you came back to take responsibitlly for your actions let us put this matter behind us I believe we have postponed the wedding long enough " The sultan exclaimed with a smile.

" and for you Jade as you are an Assassin who did this because you wanted to help you friends so your crimes are gone for now and always will be " The sultan exclaimed " Thank you sultan" Jade said as he shook his hand, Lila smiled at this.

Lila looked up to see something run flying towards them she put she hands up to catch Iago who was trying to get his breath back " Al's dad.. Sa'luk " Iago tried to speak out.

" Just take a deep breath Iago now what about Aladdin father? " Jasmine asked " It's that Sa'luk guy his not beat his back and he's got Cassim " Iago finally got out, Aladdin looked mad and this Iago statement while Jade looked at him " Sa'luk alive?! Heh.. heh now I can kill that bastard myself! " Jade smiled wickedly.

" That's his problem he chose to go back to that life .. " Aladdin said " Aladdin your dad made a lot of bad choices but that doesn't mean you have to " Lila said " He is your father how can you do anything else? " Jade said.

" Yeah al dad might have gone down the wrong path but he'll still out dad and we can't just leave him to the sharks besides I really like to see Jade fight Sa'luk " Kendra said with Jade smirking at herself.

" Im being as stubborn as he was .. show me the way " Aladdin said.

_Sometime later _

Everyone flew over the ocean to where Iago said that Cassim was and in front of them was a giant island " The Vanishing Isle! " Aladdin exclaimed " On the back of a giant turtle " Jasmine said " and never in the same place twice " Lila said smiling.

Carpet flew in closer, Cassim was in chains but Jade saw sa'luk first and jumped in front of him " Hello miss me " she pulled out her hand gun and shot him in the arm making him punch her and they starting fight as Genie dropped in with a parachute " Prepare to rock and roll dudes " Genie landed as he started to shoot lasers at the other thieves.

Lila jumped down with Kendra, Lila began to with her hands glowing and causing a light net to catch the thieves and throwing them back into their net, " Genie we need a distraction " Aladdin yelled, Genie went towards the turtle to distracted while they went to get the treasure.

Jade kicked Sa'luk in the head knocking him out. Aladdin went over to Cassim and untied him " It took me years to find my father I'm not losing him again " Aladdin exclaimed " You guys came to help me? " Cassim asked as Kendra and Aladdin nodded at him " How could I do anything else? Now let's get that treasure of yours " Aladdin said as they ran into the main room and looked up around the beauty room.

" There! But how are we mean to get up there.. what! " Aladdin looked up to see Lila fly both himself, Kendra and Cassim up to where the treasure was " Its good thing you have me " Lila said. The ground started shaking " No! The vanishing Isle the turtle is diving! " Cassim exclaimed.

" Pity I didn't find this place years ago this would be much easier if I were much younger " Cassim got ready to jump but Aladdin jumped to the other side with Lila help " see it pays to have a junior partner! " Aladdin laughed " Be careful don't touch the golden hand " Lila exclaimed.

As Aladdin took the hand out he threw it to Cassim who catch it in his cape which turned gold " Ha-ha! The hand of Midas! Time to go Aladdin " As Cassim shouted to his son but Sa'luk got in his way " nobody going anywhere give me the hand of Midas to me Cassim or your son dies! " he shouted but Lila looked up " Jade! ".

" Sorry but not today Tiger claws ! " Jade stabbed Sa'luk in the head and took his claws away from him as he pushed him into the water " Jade! We have to go! " Lila exclaimed as Jade nodded in agreement " yes son we have to go! " Cassim shouted, Lila used her powers to help them out of there except Cassim was much more heavier now " Lila help him! " Kendra shouted, Jade rolled her eyes " She would if he drop the golden cape! " Jade exclaimed as Cassim unclipped the cape to go faster.

As they landed outside Aladdin looked at his father " After all these years you finally have your treasure " Aladdin said with a smile.

Cassim looked at the hand of Midas with disgust " this thing? No this retched thing almost cost me the ultimate treasure its you son you are my ultimate treasure must sorry it took me so long to realize it this hand of Midas can take it curse to the bottom of the see! " Cassim threw it off the edge.

Carpet flew up to them just in time as they climbed one " Genie! " Aladdin called his friend " Present! " he called as they left to go to Agrabah in time for their wedding.

" Let's go home we have some unfinished business " Aladdin said towards Jasmine.

_The next day_

Aladdin and Jasmine stood where the candles flicked in their view of each other as they kissed Genie set off some fireworks.

Jade and Lila stood next to Kendra who hugged her brother " Isnt this wonderful? " Lila said to jade who was walking towards a rush of wind " Yeah too bad there no alcohol I need a drink " Jade replied. The two looked to see an open portal in front of them, they both looked back and nodded as they entered the portal.

The portal closed behind them and in front of them was two portals showing them their homes, Jade turned to Lila and put her arms out " come on we did a good job " Lila smiled as she hugged her best friend " Yes but now she must leave to our own stories " Lila replied as she stepped into her portal " See you soon Jade ".

Lila looked to see her room and the door opened " Lila I wanted to see .. Lila.. " Genie asked, Lila was crying about the may adventures she had " Lila! What's wrong .. Lila- " Lila put her fingers on his lips " Its fine Genie I just had the most wonderful journey I wish you were there to see it ".

Jade watched as Lila portal closed, she stepped into her portal which showed Gene standing beside his horse " Jade! What happened?! What was that?! " Jade put her hand up " Oh be quite Gene nothing happened done worry your little head now what I want to know is where is my deer and why haven't you killed it yet? " Jade asked as she placed her new claws on her hand smiling at it.

" Jade what's that? " Gene asked with concern " Oh this .. this thing oh I got it when I killed a guy he was a right twat " Jade laughed as Gene looked at her confusion " Who are you and what have you don't with jade? " Gene asked as he watched Jade walk away with him following her.

An figure watched the two girls smiling happily being in their own worlds again " Such a happy ending.. or is it.. ".

**DONE **

**EVERYTHING IS DONE!**

**I hope you liked the story sorry if it rushed or anything **

**I think I did well**

**Thank you for everyone who enjoyed it and reviewed.**

**Review and Rate!**


End file.
